The Calm Before The Storm
by Annalynn214
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Draco Malfoy had a twin? And if said twin was a metamorphmagi? And what if that twin was in love with a Weasley? Rated T for safety. Contains Violence.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of at a standstill with my other story so I thought I'd start this one that's been jumbling through my head for a while. So please enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Even though that would be totally wicked, but alas I don't.)**

* * *

><p>I was sitting up in my room staring out the window into the dark, foreboding sky. The wind was picking up and you could hear it whistling through the trees. Waves were crashing violently on the shore. Claps of thunder could be heard off in the distance, and if you looked close enough you could see a flash of lightening light up the horizon.<p>

I had a sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Alice! Come down for dinner!" The sudden announcement from Aunt Andromeda snapped me out of my reverie.

As I headed downstairs I still had that sickening feeling something was going to happen. I tried to put it to the back of my mind but it still keep popping up.

We I got to the landing and turned into the dining room I notice that there was an extra place set.

I headed to the kitchen only to find out who the extra person was.

"Dora!" It was my sister, well cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. I hadn't seen her in what felt like ages.

"Alice!" She said with equal amount of enthusiasm. "How have you been?"

"Well I live on the beach with the best Aunt and Uncle ever, so couldn't be better." I smiled.

"That's good to hear." She smiled back. "Oh before I forget-" She stopped when Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hope we weren't interrupting." Uncle Ted laughed. "But dinner is set before it gets cold."

Dora and I nodded in agreement and left to go to the dining room.

After we were done eating and talking Dora and I took a walk out on the beach.

"It's really brewing up a storm out here." Dora observed.

"Yeah. It most certainly is." I agreed. We both looked off into the horizon to see the dark clouds hovering like a dark rainbow. It wasn't raining yet but you could almost see the clouds struggling to hold onto the weight of the water inside.

"So what's stirring in that mind of yours?" She caught me off guard.

I looked at her, slightly shocked at how well she could always read me.

"H-huh? N-nothing is." I stammered.

"Don't try to deny it. I know you and I'm a little bit more observant than Mum and Dad."

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Not lately no. Why?" I answered with uncertainty.

"Well your platinum blonde hair is seeping through, and it is very noticeable against the dark red you have." I immediately touched my hair and glanced away, trying to compose my expression.

"Oh. Oops." I laughed it off.

"So would you tell me what's going on inside your head?"

I sighed. "Well, it's just-" I was cut off by an Eagle Owl soaring through the sky.

"By the way you literally just drained of color I take it you know that owl?"

I nodded. The owl swooped down once it spotted me and I took the letter that was tied around its leg and it flew off again. I opened the piece of parchment and it read:

Alice,

I felt that I should warn you before you get Father's owl.

They want you to come back and... help I guess you could say. I tried to convince them not to bring you in this but Father went off. He started saying that since you are a Malfoy you have to do this. That you were born a metamorphmagi because you were born to serve The Dark Lord.

I tried. I really did try to get them to leave you out of it, but you know how they are. I don't want what happened to you when you still lived here to happen again.

We can talk more in person when or if you get here. It's safer that way. Please, just grit your teeth and come back so nothing bad happens to you.

Gotta go Father's coming. Oh when you get here look like a Malfoy. If you don't it will get real ugly real fast.

Draco

After I was done reading the letter I stood there completely dumb founded.

Dora looked at me with concern written all over her face.

"What is it?" She asked carefully.

All I did was hand her the letter. I watched her read it. Her face turned to that of one filled with anger. Her normally purple flashed a deep red. After she was done she looked at me with woeful eyes.

"This is bad. This is very bad." She said. "Severus warned me this could happen."

"Uncle Severus told you about this?"

She nodded. After a few moments in silence she spoke again. This time it was to relieve the tension.

"Ya know. I will never get the relationship you have with Draco or Severus."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Really? How so?"

"Well you call Severus uncle. When he's not really your uncle, but he might as well be. And Draco. You guys are twins but he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, and yet you two are extremely close."

I laughed. "Well I can't explain it either. I guess things just happen like that."

The storm that had been brewing finally came. Dora and I rushed back inside. When we got in Uncle Ted and Aunt 'Dromeda were sitting on the couch looking very grave. Dora and I looked at each other and sat in the chairs sitting opposite the couch.

"We just got a letter from your father." That was all that Uncle Ted said and I knew I drained off all color again.

"I know." I said quietly. The only sound that filled the room was the fireplace crackling quietly behind us. There was a spell cast over it to keep the rain from washing it out.

"What?" Aunt 'Dromeda asked perplexed. "We only now got the letter."

"I know, but I got one from Draco while we were outside."

"Should've known." Uncle Ted slightly chuckled. It didn't last long though. He leaned back in his chair and reopened the crinkled piece of parchment in his hand. "Said he wants you back because he misses his daughter. Shoulda' thought of that before he kicked you out into the streets, eh?"

"Theodore," My Aunt whispered. She placed her hand over his in a caring way in hopes to calm him down, then looked back at me. "What're you going to do, Alice?"

"I guess I'm going to go back."

"Why?" Everyone proclaimed at the same time.

"Just so they, well Father, doesn't do anything extreme." We all know how he could act. Especially when he didn't get what he wanted.

"But-"

I cut Dora off. "No buts I'm going back because it's what I have to do." I continued on so Uncle Ted wouldn't interrupt. "I'm going to do it because The Order could use someone else on the inside."

"That's outrageous!" Aunt 'Dromeda exclaimed, while Uncle Ted seemed to be thinking over what I had said. He always looked at things three moves ahead. Like a never ending match of Wizards Chess is going on in his head.

"That may be, but I'm still doing it."

Everyone just stared at me, but they knew my mind was set. We all just sat there in silence for a while.

Aunt 'Dromeda was the one to break it. "Well he wants you back by tomorrow. He wants you to meet him in Knockturn Alley." His eyes held a dark twinkle as if he was silently agreeing with me.

I nodded. "Well I'm going to go get some sleep."

Everyone said their goodnights and went upstairs got ready for bed and slipped into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? I like to hear any feedback good or bad. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it I was heading over to Diagon Alley.

Dora and I had spent most of the day walking on the beach discussing random things. We were about to go in but before we did she stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's just that I'm worried about you going back. Your brother is worried too and that makes it worse." She said in a slight rush.

"I'll be fine I promise. If anything bad happens you'll be the first to know." I smiled.

"Doesn't alter the fact that I'm worried."

"If I promise to write you every night would you be less worried?"

"A tiny bit but if you miss a night it'll make me think there is something wrong, and I'll come over there and bust down the door to get you if I have too."

I laughed. "You're always so protective, Dora."

With that we headed inside. Aunt 'Dromeda and Uncle Ted were there waiting for us. We sat down to eat lunch then after we went to the Den. We all sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"S-so how are you getting there exactly?" Aunt 'Dromeda asked.

"I was hoping Dora would take me to Diagon Alley and I could walk to Knockturn Alley from there." Aunt 'Dromeda nodded as I looked over at Dora.

"Yeah, I think that's good. If there is any immediate danger I'm stepping in. That's my only condition."

"Of course. That's pretty much I expected you to say." I smiled at her.

We sat there for a little bit longer than an owl came flying in the window. I recognized it immediately. I got up and walked over to where the owl decided to perch. I untied the letter from its leg, patted it on its head, said 'Thanks Errol'. I turned back to the letter and opened it.

**Alice,**

**Mum wants to know if you want to spend the rest of summer vacation with us. **

**Ok, **_**I **_**want to know if you want to spend the rest of summer vacation with us, but Mum said you could. I hope you can. I've really missed you this summer. **

**Love from, **

**George.**

I smiled but soon my heart dropped.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran up to my room. I could feel the eyes follow me. Once I was inside my room I sat down at my desk and scribbled a reply.

**George,**

**I want to spend the rest of vacation with you and the rest of the Weasleys. I really do but I can't. Can we meet in Diagon Alley at yours and Fred's shop? I'll explain everything there.**

**Love from,**

**Alice.**

I was startled to look up to find Errol. I hadn't realized he'd followed me to make sure to get a reply. I tied the letter to his leg and he flew off again out my window... or so he thought. I got up shaking my head at the owl. He hadn't realized my window wasn't opened. So I opened it for him and he took off like nothing happened. I went to sit back down at my desk waiting impatiently for a reply. What seemed like ages later Errol finally came back. Flying through the window he dropped the letter on my desk and flew off. Evidently this letter not needing a reply, I opened it to read:

**Alice,**

**I'm already here because Fred and I are working today. So I'll be waiting for you.**

**Love from,**

**George.**

I smiled. I didn't think about them working but it makes it that more perfect. I put the letter in my drawer and headed downstairs. Strangely enough everyone was still sitting there. They looked up as I walked in.

"Can we go ahead and head off to Diagon Alley? I want to see George before I head off to Knockturn Alley. "

They all exchanged glances but agreed to go ahead and let me go. Uncle Ted and Aunt 'Dromeda hugged me like they were never going to see me again. Then I grabbed Dora's arm and we apparated in front of Fred and George's shop.

"Thanks Dora." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, but I'm going to wait inside and when it's time to... you know... I'll walk with you to the Alley opening."

I nodded. Then we headed inside. I saw Fred but not George, so I decided to walk up to him and ask him where George was when someone came up behind me and hugged me.

"Guess who!"

"Oh my god, George. You scared me right out of my skin!"

I turned around he was laughing.

"I'm sorry but you should have expected it!."

"Funny funny." I said giving him a playful mean look. "Um... can we go to the back so it's not so noisy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just follow me." He said grabbing my hand and leading the way.

"Much better." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Oh before I forget. What is the thing you had to explain to me?" He asked.

"Well... I... I... My father wants me to go back. I don't know what for and why, but I figured I would go back so he doesn't go ballistic and do something to someone."

He looked shocked. "Oh.. I see." He looked away then looked back. "But isn't that dangerous?" He exclaimed.

"Well yeah but it's more dangerous if I don't."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." He mumbled.

"I know but I have too."

"I know." He sighed. "But you have to write me often just so I know you're ok."

"Every day." I smiled.

He pulled me in for a hug. Without letting go he asked, 'When do you have to meet your Father?'

"In an hour or so. I just had to see you before I went back." He leaned up to look at me without breaking the hug.

"And I'm glad you just had to." He smiled playfully. He leaned down to kiss me. It was so soft and full of love that I never wanted it to end. All to soon he pulled away. "So what do you say that we sit here and talk for about an hour?"

"Don't you need to be out front helping your brother?" I asked.

"He'll understand." He smiled.

I smiled back. We sat there talking about everything and nothing. Then Dora walked in.

"It's time to go." She said.

"Hey Tonks!" George said.

"Hey George." She smiled. It soon faded though. "I'll give you two a minute to say goodbye then meet me out front."

I nodded then she left.

"Aw do you _have _to go?" He asked.

"You know I have to."

"Yeah , I guess."

I leaned over to hug him. "You know I don't want to but I have to."

"Yeah I know that too." He said hugging me back. He leaned down to kiss me.

"You know, I always thought it was funny how much taller you are than me." I said after we pulled apart.

"Me too, but I like it." He said leaning his forehead against mine. Then all of a sudden Fred came in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He exclaimed. "Oh hullo Alice." He laughed not seeing me there.

"I was just leaving actually so you can have your brother back." I laughed.

"Aw but I barely got to say hi!"

"You two really are twins." I laughed.

I hugged Fred and then George one last time before I walked out. I met Dora in front of the shop and we walked to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Once we got there she gave me a hug and told to make sure to write her. Then I headed off down the alley, and when I turned a corner my father came into view. Who I was surprised to see there was Draco. I was surprised but very relieved.

"Hello Father." I said when I got to them.

"How nice it is to see you after all this time Alice. Although I distinctly remember that you have blonde hair not red." He said with a sneer.

'_CRAP! I forgot to change my hair color back!'_ All I could do was look away. This was not starting off well.

"Change it back." He ordered.

"Right. Sorry." I said while my hair turned back to blonde.

He turned on his heel and started walking in the direction of Borgin and Burkes. Draco shot me a sympathetic look. Then we turned to follow father.

We walked into Borgin and Burkes and the shops owners greeted us. We walked over to a vanishing cabinet. I had no idea why but I guess I'd find out later because father went off to talk to the shop owners and left me and Draco standing there. We walked over to a counter to look at things.

"I told you to look like a Malfoy." Draco whispered.

"I know but I totally forgot." I whispered back.

"You know you're lucky he didn't catch you."

"Huh?"

"I saw you walk into Weasleys' Wizard Weezes."

"You did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah with that Auror."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I know I've said this before but I don't like the Weasleys, they're like rabbits, always multiplying," I shot him a look. "Sorry but the point is if a Weasel makes you happy than I'm happy. I just don't want Father to find out because I'm scared of what he would do you." He whispered so Father wouldn't hear.

I looked at him. I'm always shocked when he says that. He noticed I was staring at him and lightly chuckled.

"I know surprising I'd say that. It's probably the hundredth time I've said it but it still shocks us both."

I nodded in agreement and returned his smile. My smile soon faded and as did Draco's when we saw Father turn towards.

"Wait outside." He commanded.

We nodded curtly and left. Once outside we leaned against the alley wall.

I sighed. "Do you know why Father wanted me to come back?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you here. You never know who's around out here." He cast a scanning look around the alley.

"Are you talking about Harry, Ron, and 'Mione?" I asked.

He nodded. "I don't get why you're friends with them."

I laughed. "I don't get why your '_friends' _with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Touché little sister." He laughed.

We stood there for a while in silence. I was beginning to get a feeling we were being watched. I was about to say something when Draco broke the silence first.

"So how was Weasel?" Draco asked as a way to make small talk.

I shot him a stern look but he just shrugged it off. "He was great. Not the happiest that I was coming back, but I wish you wouldn't call them Weasel."

"That's good." He nodded. "But you know I can't it just kind of slips out every time I see them. It's the same with Potter and Granger."

"Don't have to do it front of me though." I mumbled.

"Eh, they know you're my twin so they understand."

"But what they don't understand is why we're so close. I mean I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin."

"Yeah but always keeps things interesting."

I nodded in agreement.

Ok the feeling is getting overwhelming now. I leaned over and whispered my suspicion in Draco ear. He nodded letting me know that he felt the same but didn't really care about it.

"Well I just hope that George explains to everyone why I can't spend the rest of summer with them." I said hoping that, if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here, they were listening.

"I'm sure he will." Draco said patting me on the head. "I know how much you wanted to, but I'm also glad that you didn't. That would have made things worse."

"Yeah I know." I said sadly. He looked over at me and I saw his eyes widen in shock. "What?" I asked him.

"Your hair. It's red again. Father's coming. Change it back." He whispered hurriedly.

I did what he said but it wasn't fast enough. Father had seen it and he looked furious. Before I knew it he slapped me across the face so hard I hit the ground.

"What did I tell you about your appearance?" He asked calmly as if he didn't just hit me.

"To always look like a Malfoy unless you say otherwise." I said to the ground.

"Very good. Now we're leaving." He said turning to walk back up the alley. Draco bent quickly to help me up.

"You alright?" he said examining where Father had hit me.

"Yeah, but I could have sworn I heard a gasp." I said looking around.

"I thought I did too, but the good part is Father didn't hear it." I nodded. "We need to go before he realizes we're not behind him." I again nodded and we went off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one was as good as the last one! =)<strong>

**Oh and I'm thinking about doing a section on Harry's POV about the incident that just happened. **

**And just for a little Fast Fact: For those who haven't read the book but have seen the movie. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Draco into Knockturn Alley they were underneath the invisibility cloak. =)**

**And for people that read the book I know I altered that scene. I know Draco was supposed to go alone. At least I think that's how it went. **

**But anywho I hoped you enjoyed all the same! =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank pheayth for catching an error I made on a name. =D**

**This chapter is going to start off in Harry's POV then go back to Alice's. It's going to start where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are under the invisibility cloak right outside of Borgin and Burkes. **

**So here's part 3! Enjoy!**

**(Harry's POV)**

We were standing outside of Borgin and Burkes trying to find out what Alice was dong in there.

"Look." Hermione breathed and pointed towards Malfoy and Alice. Their dad had walked up to them and said something. They both nodded in unison and turned to walk out the door. They leaned against the alley wall and started talking.

Alice sighed and said, 'Do you know why Father wanted me to come back?'

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you here. You never know who's around out here." Malfoy replied casting a look around the alley that made us all uneasy.

"Are you talking about Harry, Ron, and 'Mione?" Alice asked.

"They know we're here!" Hermione whispered in shock. Luckily Malfoy and Alice didn't hear within the close distance.

"No they suspect we're here." Ron countered. Hermione shot him a look. We turned our attention back to Malfoy and Alice.

" I don't get why you're friends with them. They're a vile lot. Have been since day one." Malfoy said.

"I don't get why you're _'friends' _with Crabbe and Goyle." Alice laughed.

"Better them than that prat Potter," He spat. "He has to know everything about everyone. Honestly, he hasn't even got a girlfriend. I'd prefer you liking that Weasley than Potter ANY day."

"Nice to know that he feels the same way to our face and behind our backs." Ron said scornfully.

"What did you expect him to be talking about us like we were old mates when we're not around?" Hermione asked him.

"Well no."

"Will you guy shush? They're talking again." Harry said.

"So how was Weasel?"

Alice shot him a look but he just shrugged it off. "He was great. Not the happiest that I was coming back, but I wish you wouldn't call him Weasel."

Malfoy nodded. "That's good, but you know I can't it just kind of slips out every time I see them. It's the same with Potter and Granger."

"Don't have to do it in front me though." Alice mumbled.

"Eh, they know you're my twin so they understand."

"But what they don't understand is why we're so close. I mean I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin." Alice said.

"That is very true." I said in agreement. Hermione and Ron nodded too.

We saw Alice lean over and whisper something in Malfoy's ear and nodded to agree with her.

What Alice said next was strange. "Well I just hope the George explains to everyone why I can't spend the rest of summer with them."

"I'm sure he will." Malfoy said patting her on the head. "I know how much you wanted to, but I'm also glad you didn't. That would have made things worse."

"I wonder what he's talking about." Hermione asked curious.

Our attention snapped back to Alice and Malfoy when she let out a confused, 'What?'

"Your hair. It's red again. Father's coming. Change it back." Malfoy whispered it but we could still hear it. We saw her hair drain of color back to a platinum blonde. It was kind of scary how much they look alike now. I hadn't realized the way their noses had a similar tip at the end or how close their eye color was. Even their hair was now matching soft silk of pale blonde.

Before we even knew what happened Lucius Malfoy had slapped Alice across the face so hard she hit the ground. We all gasped. We clamped our hands over our mouths once we realized how loud it was.

"What did I tell you about your appearance?" Lucius Malfoy asked calmly.

"To always look like a Malfoy unless you say otherwise." She answered back with the same calm.

"Very good. Now we're leaving." Lucius Malfoy said and headed back up the alley.

"Ron no!" Hermione whispered furiously. I looked over to see Hermione trying to hold Ron back while staying underneath the cloak.

"Guys stop. We'll be seen!" I whispered to them. I was still in shock from the abuse. I never expected that that was the kind of secret Alice would be hiding. The Alice we saw was always happy, always bubbly and cracking jokes like Fred and George. She had a harder life than any of us expected. She of all people didn't deserve the way her father treated her.

Ron had finally cooled off and we looked over to Alice to see if she was ok.

Malfoy was helping Alice up. "You alright?" Malfoy said while have to lean down to look at where she was hit. She swatted his hand away and refused to look at him.

"Yeah, but I could've sworn I heard a gasp." She said looking for us.

"I thought I did too." Malfoy said in agreement. "But the good part is Father didn't hear it. We need to go before he realizes we're not behind him." Alice nodded in agreement and they hurried off to catch up to Lucius Malfoy.

Once I knew that they were nowhere near us I ripped off the cloak and we headed back to Diagon Alley.

"I wanted to rip Lucius's head off back there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ssshhh!" Hermione said as some passersby looked as us.

"Are you telling me you didn't want too?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did, but we attracted too much attention when you yelled."

"Malfoy and Alice heard us." I said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Malfoy didn't try to hex us or anything. He had to know we were there. I mean they were even talking about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah I thought we were done for." Ron agreed.

"I just can't believe the way he was acting!" I said.

"Yeah I know it was insane." Ron agreed.

"I didn't know that Malfoy cared about anyone but himself." Hermione said.

"I knew they were twins, but I just didn't know they were close." Ron said.

"Yeah considering she hasn't at the Malfoy Manor since she was eleven." I added. We almost to Fred and George's shop when Ron stopped. Hermione and I turned to look at him to see what he was doing. It looked like he was thinking on something when he sudden asked us something.

"Hey, did you guys hear him say something about George?" Ron asked.

"No I heard him say something about a Weasel." I said.

"Well he meant George." Ron said playfully hitting my shoulder.

" I know. Since we were originally heading over there, do you think we should tell him?" I asked.

"No way!" Ron said.

"I agree with Ron on this one." Hermione said. I could see her imagining what George's reaction would be. I personally imagined him following her till they were in a dark alley and hex him to death.

"If you guys say so." I said.

With that we all went into Weasleys' Wizard Weezes.

**(Alice's POV)**

We were back at Malfoy Manor and Mother hasn't even said a word to me yet.

It was about dinner time and I had gone up to my room so I didn't have endure the silence. I was shortly followed by Draco.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Um... Before we talk about anything else Father told me to tell you something." He said reluctantly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said, 'Go tell your sister that now she's stopped playing blood traitor that I will no longer accept her dressing like she's a filthy mud blood. I expect her to dress like a Malfoy and act like one too.' "

"Why am I not surprised?" I said.

"I personally like your coffee house look." Draco said. "But for the better please don't dress like that around Father. He sent me to get your wardrobe for you. Not your old one but a new one that's more _Malfoy _I guess you could say."

"Thanks Draco."

"Now get changed for dinner. I'll be back here in about half an hour." I nodded as he left to go _'primp' _himself like most Malfoys do.

I nodded and he left to clean himself up for dinner also.

I walked over to my vanity table to assess the damage on my eye. I saw some bruising around my eye that spread towards my cheek bone. I looked to see if there was any makeup in the table and to my relief there was. I picked up some concealer and started to cover up the bruise. I went on to touch up my eyeliner and mascara. Then I applied a light pink lip stick.

I walked over to my closet and I was surprised. I had forgotten how big it was. I walked over to the section that held dinner dresses. I spotted one that I knew that Draco was the culprit for. It was a dark purple so deep it was almost black. It had a tight corset and the skirt hung elegantly from it. The straps attached at the middle of the corset and went back over the shoulder. One strap was just plain but the other was subtly decorated with flowers. The shoes were heels that were simple black. I was in love with this dress.

"I knew you'd like that dress." Draco's voice said behind me.

"Bloody Hell Draco! You scared me." I said turning around.

He laughed. "Sorry but I had to know that I was right on dress you were going to choose. I'll wait out in your bedroom for you." He said turning and walking out.

I turned back to the dress and took it off the hanger. I slipped it on then went over to the mirror. I loved the was the dress fit. I decided to keep my hair down and wavy and add earrings. I grabbed the heels and walked out to find Draco was, as he said, waiting in my bedroom.

"So how does it look?" I asked.

"Great, but..." he said as he walked over to vanity and pulled drawers open till he found what he was looking for. He walked over to me with a clip in his hand. He stood behind me and pulled some of my hair back and pinned it with the clip. "There." He said.

"Thanks Draco. Now hold still." I said as I used his shoulder to keep my balance while I slipped on my heels.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and we walked out of my room and down the stairs to the dining room.

**Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**I didn't really want to put all the boring details of dinner so I skipped it by ending the chapter there, but I'll probably update again before the day's over so be on the look out!**

**Oh and if you guys see a part you want in a different characters POV then put it in your review or email it to me with what scene and who's POV you want it in! **

**Remember I love feedback! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick A/N all chapters are going to start in Alice's POV unless it says someone else's name.**

**Hmm it was probably really dumb to say that buuut it happens -.- **

**Here's part 4!**

* * *

><p>After we were dismissed from the dinner table Draco and I scurried off to our rooms as fast as possible. I went straight to my closet to change. Don't get me wrong I love this dress but I prefer my casual chic style. I went to see what I could change into. I opened a few drawers and found some deep green satin Pjs. I slipped them on with some black slippers. Then I walked out of my closet to fully assess what all was in my room. Vanity Table, King sized bed, desk. Oh desk. I really need to use that to write Dora and George. I walked over to it and sat down, I pulled one leg up onto the chair and sat my chin on my knee, grabbed a quill and parchment.<p>

I was about to dip the quill in ink when I heard a knock on my door. I got and walked over to it and opened it. Draco stood behind it in similar Pjs but he was bare foot.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I returned while stepping aside to let him in.

"You know I forgot to show you something earlier." He said walking towards my closet.

"What is it?" I asked following him.

"I wrote our cousin Nymphadora and asked her if she'd pack your trunk and floo it to your bedroom." I looked at him quizzically. "She did and I hide riiight heere." He said straining to pull it out of his hiding place.

"Thank you Draco!" I said running to hug him.

"You're welcome." He laughed. "I figured you'd get tired of '_Malfoy Attire' _by the time school comes 'round."

"Yeah, most definitely." I agreed.

"Before I forget." Draco started turning somber. "Aunt Bellatrix is coming over tomorrow."

"Great." I said very unenthusiastically.

"I know. I'm not very thrilled either, but you do what you've got to do."

"Yeah I guess." I said as we walked out of my closet.

"Well, finish writing those letters and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He said as we reached my door.

"How'd you-"

"Because I know you." He cut me off with a grin.

"Of course." I laughed.

"Goodnight Alice." He said opening the door.

"Goodnight Draco." With that he walked out and the door clicked behind him.

I turned to go back to my desk to write those letters. I wasn't up to writing big long letters so I sent pretty generic ones letting them know I was fine and whatnot.

I was just wondering how I was going to send them when I saw Draco's Eagle Owl and my own owl show up at the window. How owls did that I will never know. I walked over to them tied he one to George around my owls leg and she flew off. Then I attached the one to Tonks to Draco's owl and he flew off too. I watched them disappear off into the distance. After I couldn't see them anymore I pushed away from my window and walked into the bathroom next to my closet. My bathroom was as grand as my closet. Everything was marble. Dark green marble that is. I walked over to the sink and washed all the makeup off of my face. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a pony tail and walked back out. I decided I would go ahead and go to bed because I really was getting tired.

I had once again drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**The Next Morning.**

I awoken but an house elf telling me I had two hours to get ready before breakfast. Then when I tried to roll back over Draco appeared.

"Rise and shine Alice." He said closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to." I groaned.

"Well you're going to have to." He said walking over and pulling me out of bed. "Now in case you don't remember Breakfast and Lunch are informal but that doesn't mean you can downstairs looking like this."

"Did you just insult me?" I asked.

"Not at all, but-" He walked into my closet and pulled out an outfit and shoes for me. "Wear these, and I'll be back in an hour and half." He turned to walk out.

"Wait." He stopped and turned back. "Did you used to always do this for me?"

"Well I didn't pick out your outfits for the day but we used to always walk downstairs together. Just so if one of us was late then both of us were. So it wouldn't be as bad."

I laughed. "I remember now, but didn't the house elf tell me we had two hours?" I asked remembering he said an hour and a half.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to be early. Which they usually are." He was referring to Mother and Father.

"Right. Thanks Draco." I said.

He nodded. "Now go get ready." He said then walked out.

I took the clothes with me into the bathroom and laid them on the sink. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. Once it started to steam I got in and the heat of the water pounding against my skin felt so good.

After about half an hour I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me that I found hanging on the towel rack.

I dried off and threw on the outfit that Draco told me to wear. It was a black sun dress with black strappy wedges.

"Wow can our wardrobe get any more depressing?" I asked myself.

I then turned to my hair which was hanging damp around my shoulders. I decided to quick dry it using my wand, and left it in long soft waves. I put some concealer around my bruised eye then I put on some eyeliner and mascara and that light pink lipstick I love. I also put in some dark emerald stud earrings. I walked out realized I still had half an hour left. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I sat there for about ten staring off into space wondering what the Weasleys' we're doing. Probably something that was twenty times better than what I was doing.

_'Oh well. That's what I get for being a bloody Malfoy.' _I thought to myself.

I awoke from my reverie when I heard a tapping at the window. Draco's Eagle Owl and my owl were there. I opened the window and both flew in and landed on the owl perch in the corner of the room. I took the letters from both owls and gave them a treat. I went back over to the desk and read both letters.

**Alice,**

**HE HIT YOU? To think I let you go back. I knew this would happen but I let you do it anyway. I swear if I knew where that bloody manor was then I'd be over getting you right now! If I hear about one more incident of it that's it I will find you and drag you back.**

**Are you alright though? That's more important than how badly I would love to rip Lucius's head off right now.**

**Write back **_**soon.**_

**Be careful,**

**Dora.**

_'I guess Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there after all.' _I thought to myself.

The next one was nearly identical.

**Alice,**

**I swear if I knew where Malfoy Manor was I'd already be over there. When I see him on the platform I swear he'll get what's coming to him, but are you alright? That's what matters most.**

**We got our letters today maybe we could somehow meet up in Diagon Alley? I dunno, that may not be the best plan but I hope there is a way we could.**

**Write back soon.**

**Be careful, **

**George.**

I was about to answer back when Draco knocked at my door. I opened the door for him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Almost." I said. "Just one thing." I grabbed the letters and went to my closet and slid them in my trunk. "There. Now I'm ready." I said walking out.

"From Nymphadora and Weasel?" He asked. I nodded. "I figured."

"I'll just write back after lunch."

"Probably best."

We had reached the landing and waiting for us was Bellatrix.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I think I'm going to leave it a cliff hanger.<strong>

**Plus I'm going to be out the rest of the day so I figured I'd give you guys something. =)**

**Till part 5! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank pheyth for telling me that Draco's character was getting a little to OOC. I totally agreed.**

**I would also like to thank all my other readers and reviewers. =)**

**Oh man I know exactly where I want this story to go but my fingers just won't type it fast enough.**

**Well anywho here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Well. It's the blood traitor." Bellatrix greeted us. "What brings you back here?" She asked suspiciously.<p>

"Father told her to come back and she did." Draco interjected shooting me a sharp look. I could deal with our parents, but Bellatrix was a whole different sort to deal with.

"Yeah" I shrugged. "Figured I shouldn't cause any more trouble than I already did." I added.

"And why is it I don't believe you?" She said advancing on me. The way she looking me over made my skin crawl like I had a thousand little bugs underneath the surface. What would she do if my hair wasn't the right shade of blonde or if she though my dress was just a costume in her eyes. I don't know how I kept my ground or kept my voice calm, but I did.

"Could be because you were born a Malfoy. The Dark Lord comes before family. I internally cringed at the name. I just had to remember the more they trust me again the better I could help the Order, and if that meant making it seem that his name was music to my ears or I worshiped the ground he walked on, I would do so. "After leaving my family, you have no reason to trust me. Being gone for five years then coming back without any dispute gives you one more reason not to trust me." I said matter of fact.

She stopped. "Touché. There may be hope for you yet." She said.

She was about to say something else when an house elf popped in and announced the Breakfast was ready. We headed into the breakfast room and started eating. Nothing much was said.

Afterwards we went into the sitting room and well sat. I was beginning to wonder what was going on when Father finally spoke.

"Bellatrix tells me that the Dark Lord wants to meet with all of us." He said in calm manner, as though we had bought a new home in Japan. When I heard this it took every ounce of strength in me to not react. "More specifically he wants to see you two." He said looking between Draco and I. I couldn't help but shrink back against his tight gaze, his eyes held the same expression as when his hit threw me to the ground.

"Why would he want to meet with us?" Draco asked quizzically.

"He has a request to make to both of you." Bellatrix answered in her usual seductive manor.

"What if we refuse to do what he asks us to do?" I asked before even thinking.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Father bellowed. Everyone in the room cringed, except for Bellatrix. She just sat there with a smug look on her face that told me I had messed up royally and added another item on her list of reasons not to trust me.

"S-sorry. It was a thought." I said looking down.

"A thought that should have never crossed your mind!" I glanced up then back down. This time out of the corner of my eye I noticed that his hand twitched.

"Oh. Your letters came today." Mum said trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Maybe you two can go to Diagon Alley while we discuss some more things."

"I agree with your mother." Father said. "Go change and you two can Floo over there."

Draco and I nodded and headed upstairs. We went to our respective rooms and I hurried to my closet and quickly wrote back George saying that I was heading to Diagon Alley now and if I could get Draco to cover for me then I'd meet him at the joke shop.

I then went back into my closet to find something other than this dress to wear. Everything in my closet was either black, dark grey, dark green, or dark purple. Don't get me wrong I love these colors but in moderation. I decided that I would grab some black skinny jeans, a dark purple baby doll tee, and dark grey heeled booties. I went to my vanity touched up the makeup around my eye and traded the dark emerald studs for my favorite bright sapphire studs. I again left my hair down the way it was and walked out to wait for Draco in the hall. After about five minutes he finally came out.

"Ready before me for a change?" He asked with a seemingly forced smile.

"Yeah." I said giving him a weird look.

"Let's head downstairs to get our letters from Mother." He said. I nodded and followed him down the polished staircase.

Mother gave us our letters and Father told us to be back in three hours.

With that we walked over to the fire place to use the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. I had forgotten how much I hated Floo travel until I was already spinning and felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum. Once we stopped, we stepped out of the fire place we set off to the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Can I assume that you're going to go meet up with Weasel?" He asked.

"Yeah, at least I hope so." I said sending him a pleading look.

"Yeah I'll cover for you but there's nothing I can do if Father decides to show up and finds you're not with me." He said.

"I know." My voice was quiet as I imagined the possible things Father would do to me if he caught me with George. These thoughts made me shudder. "I'll deal with that if that happens." I said.

"I'm going to walk with you to the Weasels' joke of a shop and we can meet back up there when our two hours are up."

"But Father said three didn't-"

"Yes but they always say that to test us. That want us back sooner." He said cutting me off.

"Right." I said nodding.

We walked in silence for most of the way there. I kept glancing at him to see if I could figure out what I was missing. Ever since we were young we could read each other like an open book, but now looking at him he looked as impenetrable as Father does. We were almost to the store when I decided to push him off to a little alcove in the alley wall.

"What the-" He started but I cut him off.

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting strange since breakfast."

"It's nothing." He said and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"It's obviously something."

"I told you it's nothing." He shot.

"If it was nothing then you would tell me." I shot back.

"You don't want to hear it. You'll be mad at me and neither one of us want that."

"Just say it." I persisted getting annoyed.

He stayed silent for a minute or two longer. Finally he burst but he made sure to stay quiet. "Why would you even think about saying that to Father? Do you have any idea what kind of an honor it is that the Dark Lord wants _us _to do something for him!"

"No I don't have an idea of the _'honor'_ because I don't want to do anything for him." I whispered back, my voice going shrill at the end.

"Then why did you come back?" This time he didn't stay quiet.

"I don't know." I said. "I don't know why I do some of the stuff I do."

"And that's the problem. You're too worried with school and not worried enough with the job our family has been doing for generations."

"I'm sixteen Draco and so are you. School is exactly what we should be worried about, and what job is that exactly? Killing innocent people?"

"No. Punishing those who betray the rights of Witches and Wizards." We were both in each other's faces now, inches apart.

"If that's what you keep telling yourself than fine. While you worry about the justification system you think is best, I'm going to go get books for the new school year." I said turning to walk away before either one of us did anything rash.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" He called out as I rounded the corner.

Trying to ignore his last comment, I walked to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to find George was already waiting for me. Seeing him instantly brightened my mood.

"Hey." I said as I rushed into his arms. His arms made everything right in the world. It was these arms that held me when I was upset and told me everything would be ok. That's what I really needed right now.

"Hey there, Ali." He greeted.

"Ugh you know I hate that nickname." I said.

"Considering I fancy you," He said pulling away. "I do believe it gives me the privilege to say whatever I please. Perhaps you'd prefer kitten or my little munchkin." He said with that big silly grin of his. I couldn't help but laugh. Parents glanced over at us for the small scene we caused for children. I didn't care. As long as this amazing guy was with me I didn't have a care in the world.

"Making fun of my height now are we?" I asked. "Maybe I should start using Weasel? Oh I got it how about Georgiekins?" I said with a grin.

"Um drop the 'kins' and I'd be ok with it." He said causing both of us to laugh hysterically. "Now what's up with the outfit?" He asked examining me over. "And the hair?"

"It's _'Malfoy Attire' _can't you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "It's very suiting, not for you though." I nodded in agreement.

I looked up at him and noticed he was looking at something over my shoulder and I turned around to find what he was fixated on.

I found it soon enough. It was Draco. He was standing a few meters away and he had a sad look in his eyes. He noticed I had spotted him, he gave a small smile, and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"What happened with him?" George asked in a gentle voice knowing it had to be big for Draco to give me a look like that.

"Nothing. Just a small fight." I said turning back towards him.

"What about?"

"Stupid stuff." I replied.

"I see." George said not wanting to push me any farther.

"Well let's go get these books!" I said trying to lift the mood.

"Alright. Harry, Hermione, and Ickle Ronnie wants to meet you at Flourish and Blotts. Lucky for you, you have the most handsome man in the entire world, to escort you." He said taking my hand and leading me in the direction of the bookstore.

"And lucky for you, you have the most amazing girl in the world, to escort."

"To right you are, but you forgot to add most gorgeous." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye to see my reaction. I didn't disappoint because I blushed scarlet and looked away causing him to chuckle.

When we got there Hermione was the one to see me first, because when she did she ran over to me and nearly killed me with her hug. Harry and Ron followed suit.

"We've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've missed you guys too." I said cheerfully. "I can't wait for school to start back up."

"Us either." Harry said. It was quiet for a minute then he broke the silence. "So how's being at the Malfoy Manor?" He asked slowly.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it." I said.

They all nodded respecting my wish. Then we went to collect the books we needed for classes.

"So what are you studying this year?" George asked.

"To be an Auror." I said. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Just a bit." Ron agreed.

We laughed at the irony of it all. Me, a Malfoy, turning on my family's honor to destroy their life's work as a Death Eater, all to become an Auror. It didn't take long to get all of our books, so we decided to head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. We ate some ice cream and talked about the upcoming year, what summer was like, how school starts only next week, Quidditch, and nothing in particular.

After a while I realized that I had to meet back up with Draco.

"Do you really have to go back?" George asked.

"Yes. We went over this just the other day." I laughed.

"I know," He had leaned down so he was talking right in my ear. His hot breath sent chills of delight coursing through my entire body. "Doesn't mean I won't try to get you to stay any less."

"Ugh get a room you two." Ron said.

"What? We haven't even done anything... yet" George said winking.

"George!" I said hitting him playfully. "But I really need to go." I said.

"I'll walk you to where ever." George said standing up and fixing his clothes.

The rest of us followed suit and each Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave me hugs.

Then George and I started to walk towards the joke shop. When we were almost there we spotted Draco.

"I guess I have to leave you here." George pouted.

"Yeah." I said giving him the same look. I wanted to remember every single one of his features so when I'm alone in my room thinking I could call upon this memory and remember in livid detail everything I loved about him. Sure him and Fred were spitting images of each other but Fred's mouth didn't turn up in the right corner the way George's did. George slouched slightly as to make the dramatic height difference between us less. His eyebrows would shoot up and his eyes would twinkle in the most mischievous way when he thought of a new invention for the joke shop. George's smell was also another thing I loved about him. It was so unique and I loved the way enveloped me whenever he was close. He captured my heart the moment we met.

He leaned down to kiss me. Man oh man how I could stand here all day and do this. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." George whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He leaned up to kiss me one more time before reluctantly letting me go. I started slowly walking back towards Draco thinking about the spat we had earlier. When I reached him he didn't seem mad anymore. So we just walked to the fireplace we came out of and went back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end for this one.<strong>

**I think on the next one I'm going to go ahead and FF to September 1st. Just so I don't have a lot of filler before the real 'drama' of the story starts.**

**Please leave feedback. It helps me when I go to write the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I was thinking and I decided I missed a crucial event that needs to happen before anyone goes back to Hogwarts. **

**So the next chapter will be September 1st. =D**

**Here's chapter 6! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were back at the manor, I was sitting on my windowsill staring at the stars, and reliving the moment right before George and I had to part ways. My memory was so livid it was like I could smell his scent in the air. Hear his laugh like he was standing right beside me, and those eyes. His gentle green eyes. The same eyes that were livid with emotion. Oh I could lose a whole day just looking at them.<p>

_'Blimey, I'm starting to sound like a hopeless romantic.' _I laughed internally.

I was back to thinking about my day in Diagon Alley when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. I turned around to face the door to see who was coming in. It was Draco. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him. It was late at night and yet he was dressed like it was a special occasion.

"The Dark Lord wants to meet with us _tonight_." He looked me over noticing I was in Pjs. "You need to change quickly. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." He turned to walk back out. He reached the door and twisted the door knob just to let it click back. He looked back at me. "Alice. Whatever he says or does, _don't _say anything. Just nod when needed and bow when we do. I know it sounds like I want you to be a puppet but that's what going to have to happen if you want to make it out of tonight without being hurt." He waited for my response and all I did was nod. "Exactly just do that and you'll be fine." He gave a sad smile, then left.

I begrudgingly got up and went to my closet to change back to being a bloody Malfoy. I changed into black skinnies, a plain dark green tee, a black trench coat that hit mid thigh, and put on a pair of dark green stilettos. I touched up my makeup in the mirror and made sure my hair was in perfect wave and the right shade of blonde.

A light knock at my door caused me to turn away from my mirror. I glanced back once more to make sure everything was in place, then walked over to my door to let whoever it was in.

"It's me." Draco said quietly. I sighed in relief and pulled open the door. "Ready?" He asked as he gave me a good once over. "You look like you are. Now come on. We need to go." He said stepping to the side to let me out.

We descended the staircase to meet Mother and Father at the bottom. We apparated to a deserted street and walked to a rundown looking house. There were weeds overgrowing everywhere and there were vines winding up the sides trying to break into the roof. The shutters were hanging off their hinges and the windows were boarding up. When we walked up the step they moaned with weight of our feet.

Father pointed his wand at the door and proceeded to walk straight through it. The three of us followed suit.

The inside completely astonished me. The inside was decorated lavishly. There were polished dark wood floors, extravagant rugs, torches along the walls, plush couches and chairs, and there was a crackling fireplace. The room beyond look like a dining table and it was decorated as luxuriously as this room.

I had been apparently gawking because Draco nudged me and nodded towards Father and Mother's retreating figures. We quickly followed them into the dining hall. _He _was sitting at the head of the table. He looked up when we walked in and when he spoke it sent chills of terror running through my spin. His voice was like ten thousand pin picks in your skin. It was like listening to death itself speak. There are so many words and at the same time no words at all to describe how his voice made me feel.

"Welcome. So glad you could make it, Lucius." His voice came out like a snake-like hiss.

"We are honored you invited us, My Lord." Father said bowing in respect. Draco lightly touched my back to bow with him. I did so begrudgingly. It wasn't that he scared me but it was that I would sooner be willing to bow down to a dung beetle than to him.

"I want to keep this short so leave while I talk to your children." He sneered. Mother and Father once again bowed and left the room. "Have a seat." He said motioning towards two seat next to him. We rounded the table and sat in the two seats. Draco in the one closest to him and I in the one next to Draco. "Now let's talk about what I want you two to do for me. Alice," He looked at me with a distrusting glint in his eye. I guess he figured I was adequate enough because he went on. "I want you to find a way for the Death Eaters to get inside of Hogwarts." I was going to say something, but Draco grabbed my wrist under the table as a warning. So I swallowed my words and just merely nodded. "Good now Draco, you have the most important task of all. I want you to put an end to Albus Dumbledore."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was now internally panicking. This is so not what I had expected. I didn't want to do this. Why did I have to come back? If I had just refused I wouldn't be hearing any of this. It's not like Father could have found me. There are enchantments around our house, and the burrow. I would have been safe. Why don't I ever think anything through? I should've slept on it instead of deciding right away. None of that matters now though. All I know is that I had to find a way to keep this from happening.

My internal battle quieted when Draco squeezed my hand to signal we had been dismissed. We bowed and left. We walked out to the entrance hall to where Mother and Father were standing.

"He would like to see both of you now." Draco told them. They nodded and left to go to the dining hall. He then turned to me. "You did good." He commented. "Except I could read you like an open book. Well that could just be because it was you and I know you too well."

"Yeah hopefully that was it." I said. I apparently still had a look of terror on my face because Draco hugged me and said, 'Everything will be ok. I promise.'

I nodded in response and we stood there in the silence for a few more moments then Mother and Father walked out and motioned for us to leave. We walked out the door and back up the street to disapparate. We landed in the living room and as soon as it was acceptable I hurried off to my room. Draco soon followed.

"Hey you know that you cannot breathe a word to this to _anyone_." He said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to do it."

"Well all you have to do is get them in I have to actually kill someone." He said it in such a nonchalant way that it terrified me. "You really need some sleep and so do I so I will see you in the morning." He continued on like he hadn't just said he was going to kill someone. Instead he sounded like he was talking about getting a new quill.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Draco." I said.

"Goodnight, Alice." He then turned on his heel and left out the door.

I went to go change and climbed into bed.

I fell into an uneasy sleep. I dreamt of me letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and Draco going to kill Professor Dumbledore, but instead of it being Dumbledore it was George. I was running to him but I just couldn't reach him before one of the death eaters sent out a curse stopping George's heart. I saw him crumbled to the ground.

I woke with a start. I had to check and make sure everything was right. I was in my bedroom. Check. Now I know George might kill me for this but I had to know that he was ok. I got up and walked to my desk to write him a letter.

**George,**

**I'm sorry I'm writing so late but I had to know that you were ok. I had the most awful dream and it seemed so real. You were in it and I dunno I just **_**had**_**to make sure**.

**Again I'm sorry for writing so late.**

**Love from,**

**Alice.**

I tied the letter to my owl's leg and sent her off. I waited on the windowsill to wait for a reply if he would write me back so late.

I think I may have dosed off while waiting for my spectacled owl, Rose, to come back, because I jumped when I felt a nudging from her. I scratched her head and quickly got the letter from her. I opened it to find George's untidy scrawl.

**Alice,**

**It's going to be a miracle if you can read this. **

**I'm sorry you had a dream like that, but yeah I'm fine.**

**I completely understand you needing to check. A dream like that would do a number on me too.**

**I also don't mind you writing so late considering you missed writing me tonight. I was actually just planning on a way to find you and kidnap you but since you're alright I guess I won't. Ya know unless you want me too.**

**Well, try to get some sleep, but write me back first. School is almost here and I'll be on the platform with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. So hopefully your dad will decide to stay behind and I can see you.**

**Anyway, shake the dream off, and get some sleep. Goodnight, Ali.**

**Love,**

**George.**

I was smiling by the time I had finished reading what George had to say. It definitely helped shake off that dreaded feeling. I walked away from the windowsill to scribble a quick reply. Saying the platform thing was a big maybe but I want him there anyway so I can at least see him and wishing him a goodnight. I sent Rose off with the letter and left the window open a little so she could get back in. I crawled into bed in hopes of getting some sleep.

This time when I fell asleep it was a nice dream about George and I sitting in front of a lake.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Feedback, good or bad, is very welcome. <strong>

**Hope to see you in chapter 7! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update! It was exam time =(**

**Anyway, I'm back and ready to serve up a new and awesome chapter!**

** So here's Chapter 7! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>1st of September.<strong>

Like every morning, it was the same routine just a different day. A House Elf came to wake me up, Draco walked in to make sure I was awake, got up and got ready, and walked with Draco to the breakfast room. Only there was one glorious thing different about today.

We were heading back to Hogwarts.

I had been counting down the days until I could go back, and I thought this day would never come. My trunk was already packed; I had already sent Rose on her way and shrunk her cage with my wand so it would fit in my trunk. I had also packed "Malfoy Attire" just in case I had to see Father or any other Death Eater during the year.

I was wearing a black spaghetti strapped, knee length dress, that rounded out slightly at the bottom, with black strappy heels. My hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a few strands of wavy hair falling out. I had to dress "properly" for show, but I was changing as soon as Father was out of sight.

Once I was sure, I had everything ready I went out the door, trunk in hand, and waited for Draco. He appeared a few minutes later also carrying his trunk. He looked at me and gave a weary smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a bright smile.

"Good to see you're so excited to go back to school." He commented leading the way down the stairs.

"Good to see you're not, as always."

"It's school, nothing to be excited about." He said with a shrug.

We had reached the bottom of the stairs by this point. We walked into the living room and Father was waiting for us. He was waiting beside the fireplace with a bowl of floo powder.

"You two will be traveling to London by Floo and then heading over to the platform yourselves." This shocked me. I was glad but extremely shocked. Draco was about to grab some powder when Father spoke again. "And Draco make sure to keep you sister in line." He gave me a distrusting glance and Draco nodded. I shouldn't have been upset, I knew he didn't trust me, but I wasn't an untamed dragon who scorched everything in its path. I was a witch, and a bloody good one at that.

Then we both Flooed over to London and began walking towards the train station. I was still peeved from what Father had said, but Draco broke my inner thoughts.

"I figured you'd be running somewhere to change." Draco said looking at me from the side. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," I said clearing my throat and plastering a fake smile on my face. "I thought maybe I'd sit with you so that way it'd at least look like I was trying to 'fit in' with my family more." I said slowly. "It's a suggestion. Probably not a good one though." I glanced over at him and he had a thoughtful look on his face. After a while, he finally answered.

"No."

I looked at him confused. His face still held that thoughtful expression. "No. What?"

"No. It's actually a good idea." He said looking at me. Then he lowered his voice. "Crabbe and Goyle's parents are Death Eaters too. So if they see you with me and they say something to their parent's then Father will be more trusting with you."

"You make a good point, but I'm a Gryffindor there's no way they'd believe I was acting without ulterior motives?"

"Well I could-" He stopped us, led us over to a mostly secluded spot, and gave me a long, hard look. "Wait a minute. _Are _you acting with ulterior motives?"

I looked away from his heavy gaze. I couldn't even start to think up a lie to tell him. I couldn't lie to my twin, but right now, I really wish I could.

"I should've known." He said shaking his head and giving a chilling chuckle. "The only reason you came back was to spy on us. Maybe I should keep you under tighter watch then like Father said. He's a great man and we are lucky to be in the Malfoy family. I wish you would realize that by now"

"Draco!" I exclaimed. I finally looked back at him. "It's not like I have anything to tell them. Father and no one else trusts me enough to tell me anything."

"They will! That's the point!" His gaze was hardening with every word he said. "I will _not _have you betray your family again! You _will _behave and _not _tell your muggle loving friends about _anything _that is going on. _Do I make myself clear?_" He was towering over me as if I had shrunk 3 feet and he had grown five, but this didn't stop me from getting angry.

"I thought you were supposed to be there for me no matter what I did and no matter how stupid it is, but now you're acting just like Father."

"I am there for you," He said with a calm yet rough voice. "Alice, but you are doing something that I _cannot _and _will not _back you on. As I have told you, _I am trying to protect you._" He said backing off a little.

"Putting me on a leash and making me act like a doll is _protecting _me?" I said advancing on him this time.

"It may not seem like it but yes. This is the best way to make sure they do not deem you as unworthy and _kill_ you. Now, Alice, do you want to _die_?"

"I- No, but that doesn't give you the right to completely control me." With that, I shoved past him and headed to the platform. I heard him calling after me but I just kept walking. I slid through the barrier, trunk in hand, and tried to find the Weasleys. I didn't have an issue finding them. I walked over to them and they all greeted me warmly with hugs, and yes George was there.

I don't know how he does it, but every time I see that mess of familiar red hair, everything becomes right in the world. When we hugged, I never wanted to let go. My memory of him did him absolutely no justice. I pulled away from the hug.

"How long before the train leaves?" I asked.

"In about 15 minutes. Why?" Mrs. Weasley answered. Her smile was something that always warmed my heart. I used to find her intimidating, but after months of being with George, she finally realized I did love him and her wall broke to a spot in her heart that welcomed me with a hug my mother never granted me.

"I just really want to talk to George for a minute." I answered, returning her smile.

"Oh, alright dear. That's fine then. We'll have Ron or Harry move your trunk on the train." She answered cheerily.

They both groaned. "Please?" I asked looking at them in my best puppy dog look.

"Fine, but you owe us." Ron said.

"Thank you!" I said while pulling George towards a less crowded spot. When we found one we immediately kissed, and I swear it was the best feeling in the entire world to have his lips on mine. He pulled away all too soon and I saw he had a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, his worry seeping through.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to dodge the question.

"I mean you don't usually pull me off to a secluded place when Mum's around. I know you didn't just pulled me off so you could have an amazing snog all the girl's are cheering about ."

"You don't like it?" I stepped closer to him but he stepped back.

"Of course I do." He reached his hand up to caress my cheek. "But I also know you. So what happened? You look so upset when you walked up to us."

"It was nothing." I said pulling back and looking away. I saw his hand drop and I instantly regretted moving away.

"I know it was something. Please tell me, Alice." I sighed and brushed some hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear.

"Draco I got into it really bad just a few minutes ago." A look of understanding crossed his face and he closed the space between us. He knew how close Draco and I are and something really bad as to happen before we get into an argument. So all he did was hug me. He never presses the matter because he knows that all our arguments are over family related stuff.

"I've missed you." I said after a while.

"I've missed you too." He replied leaning down to kiss me.

I melted into it. It's like he had a power over me and every time we kissed that power only got stronger. He pulled away for a second only to push me up against the wall and we started snogging. My hands went up to his neck to deepen the kiss. We were lost in the moment. Then, that dreaded sound came. The sound of the trains whistle. We broke apart and walked back to the train.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already standing there.

"You're not on the train yet? I thought you were." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"We got caught up talking." I replied simply. They both gave us a knowing look.

"Alright then." Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug followed by Mr. Weasley. I gave George one last hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Hurry along dear, don't wanna miss your train."

I nodded and ran aboard the platform. I quickly found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. We leaned out the window and waved to the remaining Weasley's until they were out of site. We came back into the window and started walking to the compartment that they claimed.

"So," Ginny started. "What were you and George doing?" She asked elbowing me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed pushing her playfully. "We talked is all." I said.

"That's so not what I heard." Ginny laughed in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" I asked confused. We reached the compartment and Ginny was still rolling with laughter. She almost missed her sit because she couldn't stop. Everyone else was laughing too. "Ok I give. What's going on?" All Ginny did was point at Ron and Harry.

"We're sorry, Alice." Harry said still laughing.

"He's lying. We're so not." Ron sniggered.

"What did you do?" I asked in horror.

"Not-"

Ron cut Harry off. "We followed you."

My eyes widened. "You didn't!" I proclaimed.

"We did." Ron sniggered.

"And what exactly did you two see?"

"_Everything_." Harry replied.

"You guys are awful!" I exclaimed.

"You know we only do it to you because we love you." Ginny said.

"Plus, you're as good as our sister-in-law." Ron added. Ginny reached over and slapped Ron upside the head and I looked away blushed a bright scarlet.

"What makes you say that?" I asked once I was sure the color faded from my face.

"Well how long have you two been together?" Ron asked.

"Umm, since my second year and his fourth." I said smiling.

"There you go." Ron said smugly. I noticed that Hermione and Ginny were shaking their heads at him in disbelief. There has to be more going on here but I didn't have time to dwell on it before Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle burst in.

* * *

><p><strong> Please send me some feedback! I love to hear what you guys think!<strong>

**Oh, and I'm putting some links on my profile so you guys can see what Alice's outfits look like if you want. I'll have them up by the time I post the next chapter!**

**Thank you to Pheyth for help in editing, and thank everyone else for reading! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_'You're as good as our sister-in-law.' _

This statement kept ringing through my head. I couldn't make sense of what it meant. Maybe he meant sister, but then maybe not. It was probably nothing, but then why do I keep dwelling on it?

I didn't have any more time to think about this because the door to our compartment slammed open. We all looked up and to my dismay it was the one person I did not want to see right now. Draco. It made it even worse that his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were there too.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Potter, Weasel, Granger, another Weasel, a-and-" Draco gaze finally landed on me.

"What do you want Draco?" I said standing up. "I am not in the mood right now."

"Alice, just hear me out." His voice resembled father's so intimately that I couldn't help but become defensive.

"No. Now leave, Draco." I took a step forward and pointed out the door.

His eyes squinted in a way as if noticing something he hadn't realized before. In that one moment, I knew, he saw his sister as a witch not worthy of being in the Slytherin house he loved so dearly, but with the repulsive Gryffindors that he loathed. "You'll realize that I am right. You will come around. It's part of being a Malfoy." He shrugged, not caring how the words came out in a vile judgmental manor.

I could tell he said this without thinking, but it did not matter because I could feel the fire in my eyes flare up. He saw it too, and he backed out the compartment. He had told me once before when I get seriously mad, I am a force to be reckoned with.

"Alice, I didn't mean it like that." He said putting his hands up in a silent form of surrender. We could both tell how I was beginning to let the annoyance inside of me boil over.

"I think that's exactly how you meant it."

He waited to think over what he was going to say. "I may have but it doesn't change the fact that we _need _talk..."

"So talk, Draco. I'm not stopping you." I said crossing my arms.

It hit me then that, this was the first time that we had spoken in public, amongst either group of our friends. This was one of the rare moments that the Malfoy family has publicly seen problems; Problems that the world of Hogwarts will gossip about when we get off the train.

My brother, my twin, the half of me that understood what it was to be raised by our father, looked around vulnerably and remembered mudblood lovers were around us.

"I was hoping more private." He glanced over my shoulder.

"Whatever it is," I said with a sigh, slightly drained from this conversation. "It can wait until we get to Hogwarts."

But his eyes told me different. Something inside me pulled and told me he _needed _to talk. That if we didn't, patching up this spat, and the one from earlier, wouldn't be possible. There is no way I was going to let that happen no matter how mad I was at him.

"You are so stubborn. I said following him out of the small compartment.

"I sometimes can't believe that you are my sister." Draco mumbled as the witch pushed the snack trolley past us. "I'm sorry," He told me, his eyes pleading for me to understand. "But I _am_ trying to protect you, Alice."

In his mind, I knew he was, but I couldn't handle the way he was doing it.

I shook my head. "We can talk at school for now just leave Draco."

He sighed and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. The door slid shut and I sat back down. I had forgotten that there were other people in the compartment and they were all staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

They had heard of fights between Draco and me but they never actually witnessed one.

"Trust me, we fought earlier and it was a whole lot worse." I sighed, answering all of their unspoken questions.

"I saw the argument just now but I had no idea what it was about" Hermione said with everyone nodding in agreement.

After a moment of tense silence, Ron asked cautiously. "What was it about?"

"Family stuff." I answered simply. "Big brothers always think they're little sister's can't do anything on their own."

Ginny nodded furiously in agreement, her red hair glistened by the small movement. "I'm going to go find the snack trolley. Does anyone want to come?" She asked standing up.

"I will." I said standing up beside her. Everyone else shook their heads and we walked out in search of the trolley.

We passed a few window where fellow students were showing off their new robes or new Gobstone sets, when I remembered something Ron had said earlier.

"What did Ron mean by I'm almost your sister in law?" I asked

Ginny glanced at me and said, "It's just you two have been together for a really long time."

It seemed like she had patched it together, but I just nodded and didn't press it.

"So how was your summer at your parents'?" Ginny said trying to make conversation.

"Awful. I would've rather walk bare foot across a river of hot lava."

Ginny laughed. "Sounds like you had a great summer."

"No doubt." I said sarcastically. "How was yours?"

"You mean how was George?" She glanced at me. "He was fine. Creating new concoctions for the shop and always whining about how he missed you. I wish he'd just..." The end of the sentence never came.

I stopped her. "Just what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Oh look! There's the trolley!" She ran off.

I followed at a slower pace and called, my voice bouncing off the walls, "You know Ginny Weasley; I will not let this drop. You're going to tell me what you were about to say."

I caught up to her and she snacks over flowing from her hands. "I won't," She insisted. "Not even you threaten to kill me."

She smiled her evil, knowing smile, and I responded with the same expression. "Well that can be arranged. I have connections you know."

Our facades couldn't up and we were both laughing when Dean Thomas walked up to us.

"You mind if I steal Ginny away?" He asked me.

"No, not at all. Just don't sneak off into any broom closets." I said with a wink to Ginny.

She giggled. "Tell Ron I got lost or something."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes at her. "Like he'll believe that one, but I'll tell him."

"Thanks Alice!" She said hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun, but not too much." I walked back to the compartment but before I reached it, Draco stopped me.

"I just want to say one thing." He started. "Just meet me at the carriages so we can talk."

"Fine." I said simply

"Thank you." He then walked past me.

When I had finally reached the compartment, and I slid the door open, Hermione, Ron, and Harry abruptly stopped talking.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt." I said sitting down.

"You didn't interrupt. We were just talking about Quidditch is all." Harry said in rush.

"I am sure you were."

"I think I'm going for a walk." Harry got up and reached for something in the luggage rack and headed out the door.

"What's with him?" I asked when he was out of sight.

"Who knows with that bloke." Ron answered. "Where's Ginny?"

"She got lost, or something." I said.

"Or wandered off with Dean Thomas." He answered bitterly.

The rest of the train ride was relatively quiet. Just a few comments here and there.

When we finally reached the school, I quickly got off the platform to go meet Draco. After what felt like ages, he finally turned up.

"Where have you been?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"I got held up. Are there any carriages left?" He asked.

"No. We have to walk now." I answered.

"Give us more time to talk at least." I shot him an annoyed look and started walking up the long, winding path that lead to the school.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"It's about earlier today." He said glancing at me.

"What about it?"

"I didn't mean to be so harsh but I did mean what I said."

"That makes it so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Alice, I don't like us fighting. It doesn't sit well with me." I glanced at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I doesn't sit well with me either Draco, but don't you think that I know I came back for all the wrong reasons. It's just I'm loyal to too many people. I hate being pulled in so many different directions."

"I don't want you to feel that way, but do you really think you came back for the wrong reasons?"

"Well, no, but it was my decision that I did what I did." I sighed.

"I just want to remind you of one thing: You won't be telling your little Gryffindor friends about any of this. Understand?"

"Yes," I said after a glancing thought. I had to keep my word, I wouldn't tell my friends. "I understand."

"You have an obligation to your family Alice, and you aren't going to betray that obligation again." He said as we neared the gate entering the grounds. The demanding statement annoyed me, but I bit my tongue. It's time I did act like my father. Time I did act like a death eater, and act like I wanted to work for Voldemort and gain his...approval.

"Bag check." Filch announced as we approached him.

"What!" Draco said, outraged. "Why?"

"It's a precautionary, Malfoy." Said a slow drawl from behind.

"Uncle Severus!" I said turning around to find him. "Why are they doing bag checks?"

"To ensure no dark magic item are entering the castle." Uncle Severus answered.

"Oh, I see."

"You have nothing to worry about, Alice, you can't hurt a fly." Uncle Severus said in the closet teasing voice he ever got too.

"What? What do you mean it's forbidden. It's a walking stick." Draco bellowed.

Uncle Severus walked over to them and I followed. "I am allowing him to have it in his possession." He ordered, and Draco snatched it away from Filch.

Just then, Draco turned and glanced down the trail.

"Nice face, Potter." He sneered.

I looked where Draco was and saw Harry had a broken nose.

"What? Draco," I growled turning on him. My voice turned cold and slow like Uncle Severus when he was examining a student. "What did you do."

"Nothing. Now come on." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me forward. I looked back at Harry and sent him an apologetic look. He nodded in understanding.

It was such hard thing to do to try and find equal ground between the two, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I sighed inwardly. This is going to be a long year...

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter eight! Hope you enjoyed! Please send me feedback! =D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Another disclaimer because I used direct quotes from the movie. I Do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters except Alice.**

**Enjoy! =D **

* * *

><p>After I changed into my Hogwarts robes, I went into the Great Hall to sit with Ron and Hermione.<p>

"Where's Harry?" I asked as I sat down across from them. Ginny joined us and sat down next to me.

"We were wondering the same thing." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Would you stop eating! Your best friend is missing!" Hermione said, whacking Ron with a book.

Between scarfing down food and being smacked repeatedly on his arm, he managed to say, "Turn around, you lunatic!" We all turn around to see Harry walking towards us covered in blood.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny said mainly to herself as she looked him over in worry.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron replied after he swallowed.

"What'd I miss?" Harry asked. We all stared as he sat down between Ginny and me. He was acting as though he wasn't holding a bloodied handkerchief to his nose.

"Not much." Hermione said, still concerned that he was bleeding. I guess I should have been more worried, or more attentive, but I droned myself out as my hated vibes traveled over to Draco. I knew he did this to my friend.

I spent the rest of dinner completely lost in thought. I was thinking about nothing in particular, just random things popping in and out of my mind.

"Oi, Alice." Ron's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up.

"We're going up to the dorm. Are you gonna come?" He asked.

"Ok." I said standing up and following them out of the great hall. We walked up the long winding staircase to the dormitory. I had missed all the talking paintings and the ghosts just floating around the halls. I've even missed Peeves the friendly neighborhood Poltergeist. Sarcasm intended.

We had reached the painting of the Fat Lady that hid the entrance to Gryffindor House.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked.

"Does anyone have the password?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, we're the prefects." Hermione said.

"Fortuna Major." Ron announced to the Fat Lady. She swung open signaling the password was correct. We stepped through to the warm, welcoming common room of Gryffindor Tower. The sound of the crackling fire soothed me, and the view from the window in the corner next to the homework table was breath taking. I had missed everything about Hogwarts.

"I'm going upstairs to change." I said to no one in particular.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said.

We walked up to the girls' dorm and found our trunks. I pulled out a pair of black cotton shorts and a bright red t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on some socks that matched my shirt.

"So how was your summer, Alice?" Hermione asked.

I laughed even though it was full of scorn. "Depends on which part you ask about."

"Uh, overall?" She asked uncertainly.

"Overall, it bombed." I replied.

"Why is that?"

"I had to go back to my parents and since I know you saw what happened in Knockturn Alley, you can just image how well the rest of it went." I looked up at her shocked reaction.

"How did you know we were there?"

"You three aren't very good at hiding; Your gasps were pretty loud." I said laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked, referring to Father slapping me. "Like that over the summer, I mean."

I began putting things away and hung up the dress I had been wearing earlier. "Almost. The real trick is acting how he wants me to act. It isn't easy what-so-ever, what with the bleached looking blonde hair and the dressing in black every day. "

She just nodded, then completely changed the subject. "I'm going to go back downstairs, are you going to come?"

"I don't think so, I'm exhausted, and I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a few weeks. Tell Harry and Ron I said goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight Alice." She said turning to leave.

"Goodnight 'Mione." I returned.

After she left, I heard a tapping at the window. I turned around to see Errol. My heart instantly swelled and I could feel my smile spread across my face. I walked over to let him in and take the letter from him and as I expected it was from George.

**Alice,**

**I just found out Zonko's Joke Shop wants to sell some of our Wheezes, pitiful really as they can't come up with their own ideas anymore, but they want us to come to Hogsmeade the same day you guys get to go. So I'm hoping to see you there? If you can go, meet me at the Three Broomsticks.**

**Love from,**

**George.**

**P.S. Oh and Happy first day back! **

Every time I saw his untidy scrawl it always made me smile. I went over to my bed and grabbed a quill and some ink from my trunk. I sat down on my bed, set the letter on the nightstand, and wrote:

**George,**

**That's great! I can't wait for Hogsmeade weekend so I can see you.**

**I'll be waiting at the Three Broom Sticks.**

**Love from,**

**Alice.**

**P.S. Thank you. It's great to be back!**

I sent Errol on his way again with the letter. I closed the window and walked back over to my bed and slide underneath the covers. I slipped into my first peaceful sleep in a long while.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in front of the fire place in the common room._

_"Ugh, I'm hungry." I grumbled as by stomach growled. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens. Anyone want to come?"_

_"You're not allowed in the kitchens." Hermione reprimanded. "Besides you should have eaten at dinner."_

_"I wasn't at dinner, remember? I got detention." I said._

_Ron laughed. "I swear you're in detention almost as much as my older brothers."_

_"I don't think anyone is in detention as much as those two." Harry chuckled._

_"How is it I have never met your infamous older brothers?" I asked quizzically._

_"Because you're that talented." Ron said poking fun._

_"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously I'm going down to the kitchens. Anyone coming?"_

_"Don't feel like it, but bring me back some of that pudding we had for dinner." Ron replied._

_"I'll think about it. How about you Harry?" I asked turning towards him._

_"Not this time, I am so behind on Snape's assignment." He answered._

_"Alright, I'll be back whenever." I said turning and walking towards the portrait hole._

_"Do you even know how to get in?" Ron called after me._

_"I can figure it out." I said as I crawled out of the hole concealed behind the Fat Lady._

_It was almost curfew so I had to be quick about this. I walked through the long corridors and down the ever-changing staircase. It was so quiet in the halls; Since they are usually filled with chattering students and walking was difficult. It was spooky, but nice. _

_I had finally made it to the entrance to the kitchens. Now I just had to figure out how to get in. I heard once apon a time that you tickled something on the painting, but I couldn't remember what it was._

_"Just standing there staring at the fruit won't get you into the kitchens." Said a laughing voice from behind me. I whipped around, scared that it was a teacher, but instead I saw the smiling faces of two tall, red-headed boys._

_"Fine then," I said challenging these two boys. "Do you know how to get in?"_

_"We sure do but-" The first one said._

_"We don't do favors for Malfoys." Finished the other. _

_I sniggered and turned back around to face the portrait, analyzing it once again. _

_"And what do you find so funny?" Said the first one again. There was a slight difference in their voices. The first one's was a little bit lower and huskier._

_Without looking back at either one of them I said, "Being branded as a stereotypical Malfoy before even knowing my name or anything about me is getting pretty old."_

_"A Malfoy is a Malfoy." The second one said._

_"How do you know?" I took a step closer to the painting to examine it closer. "Have you ever talked to the only Malfoy that was put in Gryffindor House?"_

_"We are right now." The first one replied._

_"Doesn't count if you excusing me of being a no good Malfoy." I said simply._

_"Ok, I give, the other Malfoy would have been-" The first started._

_"Trying to hex us into oblivion by now." The second one finished._

_"Well there's your first indication that you two are being idiots." I said turning around to face them once again._

_"Indication you don't know how to hex us maybe." The second countered._

_My eyes narrowed and my hair flashed from being the pale blonde it usually is to a deep red. The two boys took a step back looking perplexed at the sudden change in my hair color. "Oh no if I wanted to hex you I would have the second you two came up behind me. Coming from the Malfoy family, I know hexes that would make your head spin, literally."_

_"Oh really-" The second one began._

_"Then show us." The first said, but he took a step closer._

_I once again turned my back on them to face the painting. "I don't feel like exerting that much energy on you slimy gits."_

_"Slimy gits, eh." The first said._

_"We're definitely not showing you how to get into the kitchens now." The second added. _

_"I'm not interested anymore anyway." I turned to walk back up to the dorm._

_I heard one of the boys take a step forward. "Well if you hate people accusing you about things before they know your name, tell us what it is." I could hear it was the first one that had spoken._

_I stopped short, surprised. I turned around to face them. "It's Alice."_

_The one that had spoken smiled. "I'm George Weasley."_

_The other one sighed, and reluctantly gave his name. "Fred."_

_"So you're the infamous Weasley twins I've heard of but never seen." I said sizing each one up._

_"Infamous?" The first one, George, said tilting his head to the side. I found this to be oddly cute, I have no idea why since he was being a jerk earlier._

_"Not quite, but we're getting there." The other, Fred, added._

_"Good luck getting there." I said sarcastically. "I'm heading back up to the common room now." I went to leave but before I took a step my stomach growled and I swear it echoed off the walls._

_"Sounds like someone is still interested in getting into the kitchens, but is too stubborn to say so." George said mockingly._

_"Yeah well, I'm out of luck aren't I? Seeing as how you won't tell me how to get in." _

_"We might make an exception-" George started._

_"If you ask nicely." Fred once again finished._

_I rolled my eyes. "Will you, _please, _tell me how to get into the kitchens."_

_"You're in luck, because we were heading in there ourselves." George said smiling. He walked over to the painting and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a doorknob. He grabbed it and twisted it, and it swung open to reveal the enormous kitchens of Hogwarts Castle. There were house elves bustling about everywhere. There were five long tables set up exactly like the ones in the Great Hall. I was willing to bet that they were directly under the ones in the Great Hall, too._

_"Yeah the first time here is amazing." Fred said._

_"No, doubt." I agreed._

_"I imagine you're used to seeing house elves all the time, what with the Malfoys' prestigious wealth." George said._

_I walked over to a fruit bowl sitting on a counter, and grabbed an apple and took a bite of it. I chewed the piece rather slowly while thinking over what I was going to say. "I guess, but I definitely prefer the nice, quaint house I live in on the beach. No house elves, no massive staircases, and no ridiculously sized rooms." I watched them as what I just said sank in. I took another bite out of my apple waiting for their responses._

_"I've heard that the Malfoys have an enormous manor, with enough house elves to take care of the entire school." Fred said skeptically._

_"You have heard right." I said with an evil smile._

_"I am so confused now." George said._

_"It's true that the Malfoy Manor is extremely extravagant in size, but seeing as how I live in an house on the beach, I don't have house elves or the overly exaggerated rooms." I loved seeing their reactions to everything I was saying. I haven't a clue on why I was telling them this though. _

_"Okay I'm lost. What about you Fred." George asked his twin. _

_"As lost as you are, Georgie." Fred answered._

_I just shook my head and laughed. I turned around to find some more food, and it wasn't long before I heard them following._

_"You can't just say something like that and-" George began._

_"Not tell us what you mean." Fred finished. _

_"Sure I can." I shrugged and turned towards a house elf and asked him for any kind of food. The house elf scurried off and I faced the twins again. "Why would I want to tell you what I mean? I'm just a Malfoy, aren't I?"_

_"If we say we're sorry then can you tell us what you mean?" George asked._

_"Alright." I said smiling._

_"We are sorry Alice for assuming you're just a slimy Malfoy." The brothers said at the same time._

_"Apology accepted." I turned around and continued to walk through the kitchens._

_"Hey that's not fair." George said walking after me._

_"You said you would tell us." Fred said following suit._

_"That's true but I never said when." I sniggered as I approached at one of the tables. When I sat down the house elf, I spoke to earlier gave me a plate of food and a drink. "Thank you sir." I said to the elf._

_The house elf sputtered and blinked rapidly at me. After a few minutes of his seemingly surprised reaction he squeaked out, "My pleasure, Miss." He then bowed and went back off to work. I looked up and saw the twins had taken the seats across from me, and they were looking at me as if I was an alien._

_"What?" I asked, giving them a quizzical look._

_"You were just nice to that house elf." Fred said._

_"Yeah? Is it a crime?" I asked as I took a bite of the chicken on my plate._

_"You really aren't a typical Malfoy." George added._

_"Isn't that what I tried to tell you?" I took a drink from the goblet._

_"Yeah well." Was all George said._

_"So are you going to tell us about what you meant earlier?" Fred questioned._

_"Not tonight. I'm going to head back up to the common room before I get detention again today." I got up, carried my plate and goblet over to the sinks, and once again received sputtering and rapidly blinking eyes staring at me. I walked back over to the table before I headed out. "Goodnight, Fred, George." I said taking an extra second looking at George._

_"'Night." Fred replied._

_"Goodnight, Alice." George said in a lower and slower voice. I melted on the inside at his voice. _

_I nodded and walked out of the kitchens and back up to the dormitories. _

"Alice. Alice! Wake up!" I heard Hermione through the thickness of my dream state. I groaned and rolled back over. "It's time for class."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other original characters. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alice. Alice! Wake up!" I heard Hermione through the thickness of my dream state. I groaned and rolled back over. "It's time for class."<p>

"I don't want to go to class." I said into my pillow. "Five more minutes."

"I gave you five more minutes half an hour ago."

I groaned and rolled myself out of bed. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

"You have thirty minutes to get ready and get to class."

"I only need ten." I smiled at her.

"Alright," She said walking out the door. "I'll be downstairs waiting with Ron and Harry." The light slam of the door was my final wake up call.

As I was rubbing my eyes, I walked over the wardrobe beside my bed, pulled out my uniform, and slipped it on. I left my hair down in soft, red waves. I put on a little bit of make-up, grabbed my book bag, and was out the door. I practically ran down the staircase. When I reached the bottom Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting by the portrait hole.

"Bout time. We'd thought you died or something." Ron said smiling.

"Don't make fun." I smiled back.

"Come on we need to go, or we're going to be late." Hermione said impatiently. She climbed out of the portrait hold and we followed. "Alice and I have potions first. What about you two?"

"Our slots are empty so I have no idea." Harry replied.

"Maybe we'll hang out at the Quidditch pitch." Ron added.

"You don't you should fill it potions?" I asked them. "Particularly you Harry?"

"I had to get an O on the OWLs. Remember." He said.

"Well," Ron said jumping onto a ledge. "You two better get to class before you're late."

Harry jumped up beside Ron. "See you two later."

"Bye." Hermione and I said at the same time. We walking all the way down to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom. We made just in time for class.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." Professor Slughorn announced. Hermione and I scurried over to where everyone else was standing. As Slughorn started droning on about who knows what, I noticed someone sulking in the corner. It was Draco. I glanced over at him and he was already looking at me. He nodded as a greeting. I turned my attention back to Slughorn but Harry and Ron bursting into the room cut his lecture short.

"Ah," Professor Slughorn said turning around. "Harry my boy I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said in reply. "But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually. So I'm probably just gonna…"

Slughorn cut him off. "Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

There was an awkward silence before Harry said apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, I never actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron."

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard." Slughorn waved his hand towards a cabinet at the front of the room. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss…"

Hermione of course was the one to answer. "Granger, sir." She walked forward to the table that held the mysterious potions. As she did so I noticed Ron and Harry started to struggle over something in the cupboard. I internally shook my head at them and returned listening to Hermione.

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make." I held in a laugh because I remembered in our second year when she told me she going to make it. "And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell different to each person according to what attracts them." Everyone drew close to it like it Siren singing it's deadly song. I too got closer to it, hoping I could catch of the way George smelled, and I did. I smelled the scent of light musky cologne and crisp outdoor air from where he's outside a lot. I stood there entranced by what I was smelling.

"For example," Hermione said as she closed her eyes in a serene trance. "I smell, freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She kind of trailed off at the end, glanced at Ron, and quickly walked back to her place beside me, and the boys who had only moments earlier joined me.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible, but it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn clamped the lid back down on the cauldron.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one." A girl said from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Oh, yes. What you see before you ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid Luck." Hermione couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Liquid Luck." Slughorn said nodding in agreement. "Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed." I glanced across the room at Draco and noticed that he had become exceedingly interested in what Slughorn was saying now. "At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer to each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only one did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

I had walked over to a table with several cauldrons on it and took on between Hermione and Ron. Harry had taken the one on the other side of Hermione. I looked in my book and the first direction was: Cut up on Sopophorus bean. I grabbed a bean and a knife a tried to start cutting into it but once I put pressure on the knife it tried to go flying across the table but I barely managed to catch it. I tried to cut into it again and this time it really did go flying across the room. After I retrieved the Sopophorus bean, I tried to once again slice it open but to no avail. I got frustrated and threw the whole thing in the cauldron. I looked around and it looked no one else was having much luck either so I moved on.

"How did you do that?" I heard Hermione ask.

"You crush it, don't cut it." Harry replied and I looked up to see he was squeezing juice into his cauldron.

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione said with a slight hint of aggravation in her voice.

"No, really." Harry said with a slight smile.

I went back to my work and added liquid here and stirred some things there. I took a look at how it was turning out and my 'potion' was lumpy and green, and I swear it was growing. I looked around the room to see how other people were doing and I saw Seamus's had blown up in his face. I shook my head, that wasn't a big shock. He made a _feather _blow up in first year. I looked at Hermione and she was borderline freaking out, and Harry. Harry looked calm as can be. I just ignored it and went back to trying to do something with the disaster I was brewing. Before I knew the hour was up and Professor Slughorn was going around and checking everyone's brew. He came to mine and looked inside and walked on to Ron's cauldron with a tut-tut sound. He made it Harry's, the last one, and let out a, 'hmm.' He walked away and came back with a leaf and dropped it in.

"Merlin's beard! It's is perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed. "So perfect I daresay that one drop would kill us all!" Harry sent a smug told you so look over to Hermione, who's hair, I noticed, had frizzed into an almost afro. "So here we are, then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well."

As class let out, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I walked through the sea of students trying to get to our next class.

"How did you do that?" I asked Harry incredulously.

"I guess I guess I just have a knack for Potions." He shrugged.

Hermione snorted and walked ahead. "No really. I know you and I know Potions isn't your forte."

"I don't know how I managed it." He said looking away.

"Uh-Huh." I said skeptically. I was about to say something more I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

"Draco!" I exclaimed surprised.

"I need to talk to you." He said grabbing my hand and tugging me along.

_I looked down at our hands. I noticed how, even though we're identical twins, there were a lot of differences. Like how I had soft, delicate hands he large rougher ones. He was so much taller than me. He was a staggering six foot one, opposed to my short five foot two. Like how I was a metamorphmagi and he wasn't, but the similarities were greater than the differences. We had the same pale blonde hair, the same expressions, the same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth, the same walk even._

"_What's got your mood up?" I asked trying to keep up with his long stride._

"_I found this place. It's amazing and I wanted you to see it." He said looking back at me, and I saw an excited twinkle in his eye. It was rare that I saw it but I always looked forward to when he wasn't so calm and monotonous in his expressions. _

"_Where is it?"_

"_Just up through there." He pointed towards the woods._

"_What could possibly be in the woods?" I asked confused._

"_You'll see." He pulled me along a little bit faster. We reached the woods and he walked over the fallen branches with confidence. Me not so much. I stumbled along because I wasn't familiar with this terrain. We walked for what seemed like hours but we finally reached our destination._

"_A cave?" I said skeptically._

"_Not just a cave, you have to see what's inside." He smiled. He started to walk forward and I had no choice but to follow, seeing as how he still had a hold of my hand. _

_We entered the cave and dropped my hand to pat for something in his pockets. "Ah. There they are." He said. I heard something open and close. Then I saw a match come to life. He walked with the match over to the side of the cave and stuck it in something. All of a sudden the fire light along the wall and lit up the entire cave. The walls glittered and at the rocks stacked on top of each other much like a staircase._

_I gasped. "It's beautiful in here." I walked forward and took a better look around._

"_I thought so too." He nodded. _

"_This would be a great place to practice my vocals. The acoustics have got to be amazing." I said looking over at him._

_He nodded again. "And I knew you would say that. So," He walked forward and grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the back of the cave. "There's this place in the cave that I found that would be perfect for that."_

"_So a cave within a cave?" I asked._

"_I guess you could say that." He stopped in front of one of the glittering walls and pushed on it. It opened up and revealed an equally as fantastic of a room. _

"_Blimey, how did you even find this place?" I asked in bewilderment._

"_Which one?"_

"_Either!" I exclaimed._

"_I found the mane cave just by walking around in the woods and the smaller one by stumbling on a rock and falling against the wall."_

_I laughed at the last thing he said. "I can't picture you of all people falling."_

"_It turned out to be a good thing though." He said nudging me._

I internally shook myself out of the memory of when we were just kids and focused on where we were going. He stopped outside of an unused classroom, opened it, and slipped inside with me in tow.

"You need to get that vile of luck for me." He said turning around to face me once he reached the center of the room.

"What for?" I asked cautiously.

"To help me with getting the Deatheaters inside of Hogwarts." He said simply.

"I thought I was supposed to be doing that?"

"You are, and you _definitely _ need all the help you can get." He said.

"Thanks Draco. I'm so glad you have faith in me." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime sis, but seriously can you get it?"

"I don't know maybe, but he probably won't let that vile leave his sight. So more than likely no."

He sighed. "This is frustrating and it's only the first day of school."

"I prefer not to stress to much over it the first day, and you shouldn't either."

He nodded. "You're right, but I'm not going to completely dismiss it. You shouldn't either. You do know what will happen if we fail, right." His tone become more serious and somber.

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet. "He'll kill us both."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update! Thank you for being patient though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Hogsmeade Weekend<strong>

_It had been a few weeks since I first met the twins. Fred didn't seem as interested in me as George did. Fred would just sit there looking bored while George became so animated when he saw me. I don't know why but it seems that Fred doesn't like me all that much. Maybe he'll warm up to me eventually._

_I decided I was tired so I picked up things and headed up to bed. I was in the dorm when I remembered I had forgotten a book. So I threw everything down on my bed and headed back down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I heard a pair of voices that I recognized as Fred and George's. I stopped, stood behind the wall that concealed the girl's staircase, and listened._

"_Why don't you like her?" I heard George's voice ask._

"_She's a bloody Malfoy!" Fred proclaimed. "She's probably playing us! She won't even answer things about her family or anything."_

"_Maybe it's a sensitive subject for her."_

"_George, how sensitive of a subject could living in a huge manor and having everything you ever wanted?"_

"_Maybe there's more to her past then just that." George said quizzically._

"_What that her Mommy and Daddy never got her a unicorn or the latest broomstick?" _

_You could practically hear an eye roll. "How are you so interested in her?"_

"_Because she _is _an interesting character. I mean she's a Malfoy in Gryffindor and there's just something about her that is intriguing. Something that she's buried deep within her and I want to know what that is." I chanced a peek around the corner to look at him. He had propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand._

_Fred look annoyed with his twin. "Blimey George! You're in love with her aren't you?"_

_I could see a slight blush spread across George's face. He looked away from his brother. _

"_She's just so… I don't know… she's just amazing."_

"_Merlin's beard!" Fred's sudden bellow made me whip around the corner again. "She has you under her spell."_

"_Fred, you talk about her like she's a siren or something." I heard George chuckle slightly._

"_Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. We don't know because we know nothing about her."_

"_Why do you think I want to get to know her?" George said._

"_You want to get to know her because you're love struck." I heard Fred sigh. "It would never last."_

"_Who's to say it wouldn't?" George retorted._

"_She's. A. Malfoy. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Fred said exasperated._

"_Just trust me on this one, Fred, and get to know her too. She just might surprise you."_

"Alice, wake up!" Hermione said startling me out of my deep sleep.

"Hermione, you have a knack for snapping me out of great dreams." I groaned into my pillow.

"I didn't think you wanted to miss the trip to Hogsmeade."

That statement woke me right up. I jumped out of bed and rushed to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a plain grey fitted t-shirt, a black pea coat, a pair of black suede ankle boots. I ran to the bathroom to tidy up. My hair looked like a lion's mane and my breath tasted like a bitter lemon. I didn't take long but I was surprised to Hermione still waiting.

"That's probably the fastest I have ever seen you move, Alice." She observed.

"Oh, shush." I rolled my eyes. "Let's head to Hogsmeade."

The October air was piercingly chilly as we walked down the familiar path. The cold was like a warning of the doom to come. My family was expecting me to uphold our untainted name, whereas the Order was hoping for new information. I sighed inwardly as I wasn't going to let it bother me.

Today I wasn't going to think about the task Voldemort had given me. Right now I was going to focus on getting to the man I loved.

"Alice?" I heard Harry ask.

"Huh? What?" I answered coming out of my daze.

"Are you coming in with us?"

I glanced up to see we were at Honeydukes. "No, I'm going to head over to the three broomsticks."

I noticed Harry kept shifting his weight and his eyes were full of concern. "Alice, can we talk? Before you head over?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose."

"Where, going to head in." Ron said with same look of concern in his eye that Harry had.

Harry took a couple of steps towards me. "Alice, are you feeling alright?" He kept his voice low so no one else would hear.

"Yeah," I said slightly taken aback. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you're fidgety, tense, snappy, and you have very noticeable shadows under your eyes."

Just like that, every single wall I had went up. They shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell him so bad. I wanted to tell everyone but I just couldn't. It may seem stupid but there was no way I was going to die over telling them something that may never happen. I looked down. "I haven't been sleeping well. I think I may be allergic to the bed sheets or something."

I chanced a glace at him and saw that he didn't believe a word I said. "Are you sure? You've been running off places a lot lately too"

"I've been spending time with my brother. I didn't know that was a crime." I sighed knowing that came out badly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that but it's true I've been hanging out with my brother."

He gave one long, hard look. "Alright, but I'm still not entirely convinced."

"I'm alright, Harry. I promise."

He lifted his hand and rested it on my shoulder. "Alice, I know there's something you're not telling me, but I'm not going to make you tell me. When you're ready to talk or if you need help with anything at all, just come and talk to me, or Ron, or Hermione. We're here for you."

My eyes teared up and stepped forward and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much, Harry."

"Just remember we're here to help you through whatever it is you're going through." Harry said hugging back.

At that moment I felt a pair of hands clamp down on my shoulders. "Oi, not only do you have to be famous mate, but you have to take away our Alice too?"

I didn't turn as I recognized George's voice which was always a tone lower than Fred's.

"No, trust me; I've had my lot with women for the moment." Harry said backing up.

"Hope that means you won't break my sister's heart." George answered playfully. I leaned back against him and was surprised at how quickly he froze instead of pulling me closer to him as usual. His taut stomach stiffened as if holding his breath instead of taking in my scent as he normally did.

Harry looked between us with an I'm-happy-for-you smile. "I'm going to head in. See you later Alice."

"Alright. See you back at the common room." Harry then walked into Honeydukes. When the door clicked behind him I whipped around to put my arm around George's neck. I was up on my tip-toes before I realized, to my horror, it wasn't George!

"Fred! Why were you pretending to be George?" I asked, pulling away, automatically ticked.

"Well," He said, a shimmer of intimidation in his voice. "Technically, I never said I was George and didn't intentionally act like him. I remember what happened the last time and wasn't intending for you to put the moves on me. I came over to say, truth be honest.

"Then why were you talking like George?" I crossed my arms.

"I've been sick, honest."

I narrowed my eyes at him and decided he was telling the truth. "Then, hi Fred. How have you been?" I laughed going to give him a hug.

He joined in and hugged back. "I'm great matter of fact, and George is in the Three Broomsticks."

"But I never-"

"Didn't have too." He smiled. "Now go on and you two can meet me back in Zonko's Joke Shop."

As I walked down the path to the Three Broomsticks, I thought about the first time I ever got them mixed up. Looking back, I was glad I got Fred and George mixed up that first time. Otherwise I don't think we would have bonded like we did.

_I was up in the Astronomy Tower sitting on the railing looking out across the grounds of Hogwarts. There was a light breeze blowing and I could smell the water of the Black Lake from here. There were a countless number of stars in the sky and the moon was a crescent. I knew it was dangerous to be sitting on this rickety railing and it could give at any moment but I didn't care. It was just so peaceful up here._

_I came up here anytime I wanted to just think, or if I was trying to work through anything that's wrong at that moment, and at this moment everything felt wrong._

_Dumbledore's Army was just caught by Professor Umbridge and we all had to do lines with those barbaric quills that etch the words into the back of our hands. My hand jerked at the thought of it. I still can't believe that Cho Chang turned us in. She was one of us!_

_Somehow Father found out and headed over to the school straight away. Umbridge was more than happy to show us to the headmaster's office. Once she ushered us in the door she hurried out smiling at the thought of what was to come. She really was a sadistic…which._

_We were only in there for twenty minutes, but it was more than long enough to do damage. He was so furious that I had done more damage to the Malfoy name. Every time I tried to speak I was silenced by the crack of his palm. The times I didn't say anything when he expected a response, he threatened me with another hit with a jerk of his hand. _

_He finally decided he had gotten his message across and left. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone and ran up here. I know I should've gone to Uncle Severus, he could heal the massive bruise, that stretched from the top corner of my eye to the edge of my jaw bone, in an instant._

_I looked up at the moon and sighed. I was so overwhelmed. I was a disappointment to my family, the twin to the guy I was dating hated me, and O.W.L.S. were coming up soon._

"_Thought I might find you up here." George's voice was calm and soothing. It was higher than normal, but in the state I was in I didn't really take notice. "Did you really have a family emergency?" He asked._

_I could hear the accusation in his voice. Looks like Fred had finally gotten to him. It didn't matter to Fred that I was invited to Dumbledore's Army. He still thought me a spy to Voldemort. I guess that's what George now thought as well._

_Instead of risking my voice breaking when I tried to speak, I just shook my head. My hair was dark and limp because of the mood I was in. I tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall._

"_Why did you go home then?" The atmosphere around me seemed to warm as he leaned on the railing on my right._

"_I didn't." I answered simply._

_I could see him turn his head towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Where'd you go then?"_

"_To the headmaster's office." The office that rightfully belong to Albus Dumbledore instead of that witch,Umbridge. _

"_Why there?" He asked getting even more suspicious by the second._

"_Father found out what I had done, and came over to remind me that I was a Malfoy and what Malfoys are supposed to act like. He said my actions were," I straightened my spine, flashed my hair my natural platinum blonde, and put a spiteful tone to my words. "Very uncharacteristic and an embarrassment to our family. _

"_That can't be too bad. One time me and… Fred because we ruined her garden working on inventions. She nearly took our heads off."_

_I laughed at how a simple a grounding seemed compared to a beating. I swung my legs over the railing so I was sitting with my back to the horizon. I looked down for a second, then looked up to see George's face. His face was a mask of pure horror from the bruise that took over my left cheek. _

"_Your dad did this?" _

_I scoffed. "Since my aunt is in Azkaban Prison, yeah." I couldn't even begin to imagine what Bellatrix would have done to me._

_That's when someone else emerged from the shadows. "Alice." The way he said my name made my breathing hitch. The way he said my name told me that _he _was George. Then that meant that I was sitting next to Fred who was pretending to be his brother._

"_Alice," George repeated as he walked towards me. "I can't believe he did this! When I get my hands on him…"_

_I looked between the brothers, appalled by this prattish prank. "Y-you both, you both _lied _to me? George, why was Fred acting like you?"_

_The two brothers exchanged glances. George opened his mouth to answer but Fred beat him to it. "I didn't trust you. Georgie knew you wouldn't open up to me but I needed to see you vulnerable so I could know for sure if you had been lying to us the whole time. I was worried that you would break his heart and betray us because you…"_

_I cut in and my voice came out in a feral growl. "Because I _what, _exactly. Because I am a Malfoy?"I pointed to my face. "This is what a Malfoy does to get something done. This is what happens when a Malfoy doesn't get their way. I may have been born into the Malfoy family but I am far from being one." _

"_Alice." George said taking a step towards me. His voice was filled with worry and his eyes were tinged with guilt. He reached to put a hand on my cheek but I slapped it away._

"_And you!" I said, turning my rage towards him. "You were in on this! You let me cry on your brother's shoulder, when it should have been you. You know I don't open up to just anyone. You were one of the three people who I let _know _me, and you betray my trust like this?"_

"_I DIDN'T THINK HE'D BLOODY BEAT YOU! I thought you and your dad had a spat and you could talk to Fred about it. I wanted him to understand you like I do. Alice, I love you so much, and hurting you was the last thing that I intended to do."_

_I didn't quite register that this was the first time he said he loved me. I was too blinded by tears and hurt to understand any of this. Instead, I left them standing there and ran down to the dungeons to find Uncle Severus._

_I found Uncle Sev in his office and when he saw me he instantly went to work on healing the bruise. _

"_How did you get this?" He asked in his slow drawl. I told him everything from the time my father got here to what happened with Fred and George. He nodded periodically showing he was listening._

"_I just don't understand how I keep screwing up so bad." I said more to myself than anything._

"_Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, and that means acting a certain way so things like this don't happen. Sometimes you have to just put your guard up so you can stay alive. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded. "I guess so."_

"_Good. You're all healed up."_

"_Thank you Uncle Severus." I said standing up to give him a hug. _

"_I'll walk you up to Gryffindor Tower." He said returning the hug. "Let's go"_

I reached the Three Broomsticks and he was standing with his back turned towards me by the door. I decided I was going to surprise him, so I quietly walked up behind him and got up on my tip toes so I was up to his shoulder. I reached my arms up and clamped my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered in his ear.

"Freddie what have I told you about impersonating my girlfriend?" His laugh was rich and warm and I loved the sound of it. He grabbed my hands and turned around to pull me in for a hug. "I've missed you Alice."

"I've missed you too George." I said having to look up at him.

"What took you so long to get over here?"

"Ran into Fred. He acted like you again." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

George laughed again. "Just so long as he didn't try to steal you away."

With each word he said he got closer and closer to my face. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I couldn't take him being so close and just be standing there. So I leaned up and kissed him, and he responded instantly. I pulled away and laughed when he whimpered.

"I think we should go inside. It's awfully cold out here."

He nodded in agreement. He took ahold of my hand and lead us inside. He walked us over to a corner booth and stood aside so I could slide in first. He slid into the seat next to me after I got settled.

"So how's Hogwarts been?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Great. I missed it over the summer." I smiled. I looked down and decided there was too much space between, so I scooted over. He grinned and laced his fingers through mine. "How was Zonko's?"

"Wonderful and pitiful at the same time. Wonderful they wanted to sell our stuff, but pitiful that they ran out of ideas."

"It's because their ideas pale in comparison to yours."

"That is…. So very true." He laughed. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. I followed his gaze to find what he was looking at. It was Ginny and Dean sitting in the corner both across from ours.

"George?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill that specky git." He said starting to stand up.

I tugged him back down by his hand. "I know what could take your mind off of him."

"I don't think anything will take my mind-"I cut him off by leaning up to kiss him. Since I had taken him by surprise it took him a second to respond. He pulled away first this time as revenge from earlier. "You were right. That did clear my mind."

"I'm always right." I giggled.

"Someone's a little bit conceited today."

"Nah, just stating fact." I smiled. "How about you show me those inventions you've been working on."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He agreed. He stood up and offered his hand to me. "Let's go."

I took his hand and as we were walking towards the door I saw a head of familiar blonde hair dart into a room in the back. I knew it was Draco and I could tell he was up to something. Whatever it was he was doing gave me a bad feeling. I tried to shake it but I just couldn't


	12. Chapter 12

Well here's chapter 12!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fred, George, and I were in a back room of Zonko's Joke shop. They were animatedly telling me about their wacky inventions. I tried to focus in on their words, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco was doing.<p>

George suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. "What's on your mind, Alice ?"

"Nothing." I smiled wearily at him.

He took a step closer and leaned down so he was eye level with me. "Don't give me that. I know there's something wrong. Just please tell me what it is."

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I'm just overly stressed."

He pulled me in for a hug. "I could always whisk you away from here and never bring you back." He said lowly in my ear.

This instantly put me in a good mood. He always knew what to say and when to say it. "I so wish we could."

"Give me one good reason why we can't."

"Oh please, get a room both of you." Fred exclaimed from somewhere in the background. We pulled away and turned around to face him.

George and I started laughing. "We're sorry Freddie."

"Actually no we're not." George corrected, putting his arm around my waist.

"I don't know how I put up with you two." Fred shook his head.

"Aw, but we love you Fred." I said.

"You better." He chuckled. "I hate to put a damper on the mood but isn't it getting late?"

I sighed. "Do I have to go back?"

"My offer is still valid." George said looking down at me.

"You know she can't stay. Mum, Tonks, and strange enough Professor Snape, would all have your head, George."

"Alright, Mom." George said rolling his eyes. "But yeah, he's right. I don't think you ever told the story of how Snape became '_Uncle Severus_'"

"And you never will. I don't exactly know when it happened. It just did." I laughed.

"That's what they all say." George said turning around embracing me in a hug once more, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Ugh, I'll give you two a minute." Fred said as he walked out.

"I thought he would never leave." George smirked.

"And why is that?" I said returning the smirk.

"Because now I can do this." He said leaning down and kissing me gently. All too soon he pulled away. "But what Freddie said was right. We need to get you back."

"So your offer is invalid now?"

"So you're saying yes?" He asked leaning up to look me in the eyes.

I laughed at the look of fake hope and real hope that spread over his face. "Just walk me back to the school."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine."

He took a hold of my hand and interlaced our fingers. He lead me out the door and Fred was there waiting for us.

"'Bout time." He said laughing at us.

"Really? What would you have done if we hadn't come out?" I challenged.

"Hmm, good question." He answered. "Definitely wouldn't've gone in, would've been afraid of the scene occurring."

"We didn't have that much time." George said winking.

"Fred! George!" I exclaimed.

"Yeees?" They mischievously said in unison.

"You two…" I trailed off as I walked away shaking my head.

I didn't get far before I felt someone grab onto my hands from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" George breathed into my ear. His voice and the feel of his breath sent electricity through my body.

"Honestly, get a room." Fred said exasperated.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Will both of you just walk me back instead of poking fun?"

"Oh alright." They said.

George took my hand and walked out the door, with Fred and I following closely behind. We were walking up the snowy path back up to the school when we came up behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was staggering all over the place.

"Did you hear what she said about us snogging?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione fell back and put her arms around both of the boys. Before we could say anything to them, a blood-curdling scream rang out. We stopped in our tracks and I saw Katie Bell on the ground and Leanne standing beside her.

"I warned her, I warned her not to touch it." She sobbed and pointed at a necklace laying in the snow. Once I saw it, I knew at once who was responsible, and what it was for.

All of a sudden Katie flew six feet in the air and let out another ear shattering scream. I felt George tug me back a few feet, and step in front of me. I saw Hagrid's giant figure appearing in the snow.

"Get back." He bellowed. "Get back all of you."

"Let's get up her up to the school." I heard Fred say somewhere in the background.

"Right." George agreed, immediately going into protective mode. He put his arm around me and led me forward. I knew where we were going but at the same time, I didn't. Seeing that just seemed to bring reality crashing down on me. This is real. What Draco and I had to do was real, and the thought of it was terrifying.

We were nearing the school and George all of a sudden stopped. "I think this is as far as we should go." He said.

I nodded and leaned in to hug him. "I don't want you to go." I whispered.

"I don't want to go, but I have to." He pulled back slightly and leaned down to kiss me. "Be safe."

"I will." I let go of him, walked over to Fred, and gave him a hug.

"If there is any reason for us to worry, don't think we won't be up here in a flash." He said in a big brother tone.

"I believe you." I smiled.

He let go and I walked over to George one last time. He reached up to cup the side of my face in his hand and leaned in for one final kiss until the next time we could see each other. I looked me dead in the eye and gave me a loving, yet worried look.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"I know." He said. "I just can't help but worry. Now go on before I really do steal you away."

I nodded and turned to finish the walk up to the castle. Once I was inside of the doors, I ran down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. I stopped in front of a stretch of cold, bare stonewall.

"Great, I came all this way and don't even know how to get in." I murmured to myself.

"What are you doing down here?" I heard a voice sneer. I whipped around to face Blaise Zambini.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Oh, little Miss Gryffindor has got some attitude."

"Don't mess with me right now, Zambini."

"I won't, if you tell me why you're down here." He said with a smirk.

"What have I told you about messing with my sister?" Draco's voice asked from the shadow's somewhere.

"She was trying to break into the Common Room." Blaise said not taking his eyes off me.

Draco emerged from where he was in the darkness and stepped between us. "Leave it alone, Blaise. She's allowed down here." He said in a low, threatening voice.

"Whatever." Blaise said, stepping around us to get in front of the patch of wall that concealed the Common Room. "Pureblood." He murmured to the wall. A stone door hidden in the wall slid open and he disappeared through it.

"What is it that you came down here for?" Draco said impatiently.

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"I was hoping some place no one could interrupt?"

While he was contemplating a place, I looked at him. He had bags under his eyes, he looked thinner, and he was extremely pale.

"I know the place." He finally said. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and walked up the corridor. I began to follow. I began to space out because no one was talking. George's words started echoing through my head. '_I don't think you ever told the story of how Snape became 'Uncle Severus'_'

_It was the middle of the summer before we started our first year of Hogwarts. My Aunt Bellatrix was visiting and I had done something she didn't like and she expressed it by slapping me across the face. Hard. It left a bruise in the shape of her hand, and one of my parents'_friends _was coming over later to watch my brother and I while they go out on an errand. So I decided to go hide out in the garden so I wouldn't have to been seen in this state. I curled up on a bench sitting in front the natural lake the garden was built around._

"_Running away from it will only make it worse." I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, which sounded beside me. I turned towards the source and saw that someone had sat down beside me. He had shoulder length black hair and was wearing all black._

"_Who are you?" I said jumping up, instantly wary of this stranger._

"_My name's Severus Snape. I'm a…" He paused, like he was searching for a word to use. "_Friend _of your parents?" His face was emotionless when he said this._

"_Another one that will hit me when I say something you don't like?" I watched his face and the only thing that changed in his expression was a slight widening of his eyes and his mouth hung open slightly._

"_Why would I ever want to hurt you?" He asked. "You can trust me."_

"_Prove it." I challenged._

"_Alright." He got up, walked over to me, and lifted my chin so he could a better look at the bruise. I flinched at his touch. He sighed and shook his head. "No eleven year old should be this scared of strangers." He pulled out a wand, pointed it at my cheek, and murmured a spell. "There."_

_I reached up to touch my face where the bruise should be and found it didn't hurt anymore. My eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." He half smiled. "Now are you willing to tell me your name?"_

" _Alice ." I said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Snape."_

"_You can call me anything but that. Now why are you hiding out here?"_

"_It seems safe out here." I said simply._

"_I see." He nodded. "You know when I was your age I used to hide out in a place like this. I would go there with my best friend…" He trailed off getting a faraway look in his eyes like he was imagining that time long ago._

"_Is that pertson still your best friend?" I asked. I started feeling more comfortable with this man._

_He got this sad look on his face. "She died."_

_I was taken aback at the statement. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."_

_He looked at me with a curious expression. "You're awfully formal for a eleven-year-old."_

"_I am? I hadn't noticed." I shrugged._

"_You are an odd little girl." He said sitting down once again. "Come over here and talk with me."_

_Out of instinct I hesitated before taking my place on the bench. He talked with me about the way Father and Bellatrix treated me. He was the first person, besides my brother, who seems to actually care. Even at my young age I knew there was something behind this mans somber expression._

_Our conversation quieted and we sat in silence._

"_You remind me of my best friend." He said._

"_Really?" I asked. "What was she like?"_

"_She was…" He hesitated. "She was a very understanding and nice woman. She saw the best in everyone and was so full of love."_

"_Wow, she sounds like she was extraordinary." I breathed. "Did you have any other friends to help you through it?"_

"_No. She was my only friend." I could hear his voice almost crack._

"_I could be your best friend."_

_He looked at me with an expressive of absolute astonishment on his face. "What? Why would you say that?"_

_I smiled at him. "Because everyone needs a friend."_

Draco taking a hold of my hand brought me back to reality. We were stopped in front of a stone wall. He closed his eyes in concentration and a door appeared in the wall. He started walking towards the doors and led me through them.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked looking around at the seemingly endless piles of junk. Some of the stack reached so high I couldn't see the top of them. It was like a maze in here.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk and I wanted to show you something, so I figured this would be a good place." He said simply. "Now what is it you wanted?"

"Katie Bell. It was you wasn't it?" I said getting right to the point.

"I told her to take it straight to Dumbledore and not to open it. It's her fault she didn't listen." He stated bitterly."Do you now see that there's no way out of this? We _have_to do this." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "With you sneaking around with Weasley and being cozy with Potter and his friends, you're going to get yourself killed. There is only so much I can do to protect you. At some point, before it's too late, you're going to have to start acting like a Death Eater, because essentially that's what we are."

It was a rare thing for Draco to become this vulnerable and show how scared he is. "Ok."

"Good, now follow me." How he navigated through the mess of this place was a mystery to me. After a ton of twists and turns we stopped in front of a cabinet. A cabinet that I noticed was exactly like the one we looked at in Borgin and Burkes.

"A Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Exactly. This one and the one in Borgin and Burkes form a passageway." He explained.

"So someone could stand in the one at the shop and come out of this one."

"Right, but I'm still working out the kinks," He looked directly at me. "And I need you to help me."


End file.
